


The Effective Cure

by Miyuki_X



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bad Ending or Bittersweet you be the judge, Consensual Sex, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human/Monster Romance, Medical Experimentation, No Self-Insert Please, Porn with Feelings, Sensuality, Short Extra Chapters after Main Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_X/pseuds/Miyuki_X
Summary: [UPDATED]A story about salvation between a Class-D and the Plague Doctor.
Relationships: SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Staying at home and having to leave my job due to coronavirus outbreak, I finally decided to write a fanfic for our doctor. The amazing rewritten 049 now has more human touches in the emotional aspect, rather than a mysterious empty shell - yes I'm in love, why not?
> 
> This fanfic is not a x reader one, but rather with a female OC (not myself, I have no interest in self-insert). I merged some of my views on death penalty, on human rights and on human ethnocentrism, so if you feel uneasy, you are free to choose to continue or not. By the way, there will be some explicit sexual scenes, so feel free to use your own discretion even though they are consensual and sweet ( *`꒳´ * )
> 
> For the purpose of the story, some details may appear to be illogical or excessive, I beg your tolerance!
> 
> I first wrote the story in Chinese, and then in English. English is not my native language, so I beg your tolerance on any grammatical mistakes! I keep reviewing/improving the English version. In fact, I prefer the English one.
> 
> I published Chapters 1-8 at once (both languages) because yeah I don't like to make readers wait, then I published the two extras (Chapters 9 and 10).
> 
> Since AO3 is currently "blocked" in China →_→ I deleted the Chinese version that I have previously published. A work needs to have its audience.
> 
> On May 11th, 2020, I drew a short comic on the alternate ending, see the end of the Chapter 8.
> 
> OK, I officially finished my long and banal opening statement! Thank you in advance!!  
> 致可以翻墙的国内读者们——希望你们不会嫌弃英文版！【土下座】
> 
> ***IMPORTANT UPDATE - July 28th, 2020***  
> Upon the request of some readers and friends, I decided to continue writing extras from time to time. Decision was made more than three months after lol Hope it's not too late! I just don't know how to refuse (*/ω＼*)  
> The content of the extras could be R-18 or something else (to be decided).  
> I updated one today (Chapter 11) but I cannot guarantee when I will update others (it depends on the inspiration and my spare time). The status of this work will remain green (completed). So for those who would like to read extras, feel free to subscribe to the work (・∀・)

_**DAY ???** _

**_________** ****

**██████████**

**INTERVIEW ROOM**

"So, this is the end?"

"Yes, _madame_ , this is the end. What awaits me ahead are the ineffaceable memories and the merciless wail of Time."

"Do you always stick to your position?"

"I have a lifetime duty to accomplish."

"Alright... Well, my former colleague was transferred to another facility after that incident and I'm now in charge of affairs here. I want to inform you that... she had a decent funeral. You shouldn't object in this regard?"

"Ah, what should I comment more on this, using my rationality?"

"You still care about her."

" _Yes_."

"Follow the rules and stay conformed. This could do us a great favour."

" _Madame_ , I must remind you, it would be _extremely_ easy for me to escape, if I _wanted_."

"..."

"We have spent too much time on this pointless discussion. I must go back to work. I am a very busy man, you know."

The tall, dark figure sitting on the other side of the interview room leant back on the chair, as if he had explained everything that could be explained.

* * *

_**DAY ZERO** _

_**__________** _

**SUPERIOR COURT OF THE CITY X, CRIMINAL DIVISION**

**PUBLIC HEARING ROOM**

"Chloe Raynott..."

"...accused of murdering two men and one woman in the city of X. The evidence submitted by the prosecutor was clear, convincing and conclusive, all three premeditated murders are thus convicted _beyond reasonable doubt_. The accusee... sentenced to death by unanimous decision of the jury after deliberation, will be incarcerated in the Federal Penitentiary due to the wicked nature of the offence, guarded by two correctional officers, awaiting execution."

When the old judge sitting behind bench finished pronouncing his final judgment after the trial, rumours among the people in the audience began to circulate almost instantly.

"You have the right to appeal my decision within thirty days."

The judge raised his grey eyebrows and glanced at Chloe, a fragile-looking young girl sitting in the dock at the centre of the courtroom.

"I, waive my right to appeal."

Chloe was wearing a dirty orange prison jumpsuit with bruises and scratches on her cheeks, her wrists were red and swollen due to the long-term torment by the iron handcuffs. She uttered this short sentence decisively, without any hesitation in her tone, however, mixed with a total despair that only herself could detect.

There were even more noises inside the courtroom. Those gossips, rather than questioning about the fairness of the trial, were criticising and verbally abusing her in person. The farce-like trial ended with the pounding sound of the gavel on the judge's bench.

* * *

Simply like that, without the female victim's corpse, without any direct evidence or legal assistance, Chloe's life has been ridiculously written. Across the ice-cold prison railing, the youthful dream she once had, and the promising outside world, both came to an end with the guilty verdict.

Only Chloe knew that she was innocent. When the three friends brutally died, she had already left earlier because of other important events. Desperately, her shopping receipt after leaving her friends - this decisive _alibi_ evidence, the last straw that could wash away all the charges against her - was completely destroyed by the prosecutor. The shop owner with whom she had been chatting was also forced to forswear.

They said the jury represents the People, the court represents the Justice, but the justice she was expecting would never come to her, _never_.

Before being transferred to the heavily guarded Federal Penitentiary, she had served sentence in another prison where she spent a traumatising period of imprisonment and endured painful sexual assault by a prison guard. Her resistance was repressed relentlessly, and it was those bruises and scratches that remained on her face until the final judgment day, until she became the ninth female death row inmate in the Penitentiary.

Did giving up appeal right really mean giving up hope for life? Chloe didn’t think so. She knew well under the pressure of the People and public opinion, the government's priority at the time was to find a plausible scapegoat to end this bloody case. No one cared about what the truth is, even an appeal would not help. Even she herself had no idea what happened to her three friends after she left the place. The truth was less important to her, also.

She was finally in the eyes of the People, a vicious woman who cruelly slaughtered three friends because of love and jealousy, such as a cheesy, stereotypical drama plot on television. No one would regret for her death, and no one would know where she will be buried after her death. Of course, the motive for this " _crime of passion_ " was another blind reasoning of the prosecutor. There was no direct evidence to prove this, just because she had male friends, and she _happened_ to be a woman.

* * *

**FEDERAL PENITENTIARY, DEATH ROW**

**CELL-009**

Chloe was lying on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the humid cement walls around her. The piercing coldness in the room made her shiver constantly. She curled up into a fetal position, holding a thin quilt in her arms and trying to keep herself warmer. She didn’t know how long it has taken before she fell asleep with eyes closed.

This sleep wasn't practical at all. The harsh noise made by the cell gate immediately awakened her. Two prison guards broke into the ward, grabbed her arms and dragged her violently off the bed.

"Wake that little bitch up, quick! We got things to do."

Chloe was completely insensitive facing such rude behaviours due to the previous woeful experiences in the other prison. She instinctively thought that this time she would again endure the assault of men, just one more man than before. Oh, fortunately, only one more, not two or three.

But unlike her prediction, the two officers took her to a middle-aged man in a long white coat resembling a scientist. Behind the man stood a group of heavily armed guards. They were holding huge firearms, bodies wrapped tightly from top to bottom, only pairs of eyes were exposed in the air. The unconventional meeting took place in a confined room, and it seemed that the room has been existing there for years.

The man eventually began to talk first. Although he looked polite enough, he couldn't make Chloe feel at ease. She was even suspecting that some great conspiracies were hiding under his calm-looking surface.

"Chloe Raynott, twenty-four year-old, was sentenced to death for _multi_ -murder and is currently awaiting execution."

He put on a pair of glasses, indicated her name while flipping through a large stack of documents in his hands.

"I am Dr. Salva belonging to the SCP Foundation research team. My today's mission consists of hiring some talented people to cooperate with us."

He took a pause then resumed the conversation.

"Instead of waiting in jail and counting the remaining days every morning, better to devote your limited lifetime to more meaningful research, what do you think?"

His eyes started to flicker as he handed over the stack of contract-like papers, which had been turned to the last page. Below was written the full name of Chloe, as if she had already been chosen.

"May I ask, what research is that?" Chloe questioned, even though she knew well that the places where prisoners were needed couldn't be paradises on earth.

"Ah, of course, it includes a variety of research projects that are beneficial for the entire humanity. Your social value has already been denied by being sentenced to death. Now there is a precious chance for you to leave the Penitentiary. If I were you, I would find no reason to refuse this _special_ offer."

He cleared his throat.

"There are too many documents for now, I'll explain them to you later. Signing first means you agree to depart with me."

Chloe knew this would be the answer, and she was now completely disgusted by the arrogant attitude of this man who claimed to be Dr. Salva. His words were terribly impetuous, and he seemed reluctant to spend one more minute to clarify the nature of the _research_. The way he kept insisting on her sentence for the purpose of obtaining her signature appeared to be someone rushing to accomplish a thorny task in order to report the results to his superiors for praises.

_Is he really a scientist? And, who is his employer? The ACB Foundation?_

However, time has never allowed Chloe to struggle with her own decision. 

_You must make a choice. Or you will see yourself executed on the chair. For some crimes that you have never committed._

When she recollected the inhumane ordeal endured in the prison, when she conceived the scene of her sitting on the electric chair and bearing the pain of electric current running through her limbs through the wet sponge placed on her vertex, she decided to finally compromise. If she could move to a place to flee from the nightmare and stay there for a little while, she really couldn't find any reason to refuse it.

Moreover, looking at this intense situation, she seemed to have no right to choose at all.

Chloe firmly gritted her teeth, grabbed the pen next to her and affixed her signature on the huge document.

Dr. Salva grinned toothily at the girl, collected the document like a champion and waved his right hand as a command. The armed guards behind him then took Chloe out of the Penitentiary by her arms through a secret door she had never seen before.

"D-74799, Miss Raynott, this will be your numerical designation for the future, you will never have a name again."

✦✦✦


	2. Chapter 2

_**DAY ONE** _

**_________**

**SITE-19, GROUND FLOOR**

**SINGLE CELL**

The SCP Foundation Site-19 research area was a sealed and depressing building with its interior constructed by the walls paved by metal, cement, and tiles. It purely equalled to an underground jailhouse which didn’t possess any transparent windows to the outside world. Structures connecting various containment chambers were many very long corridors. When stepping and walking on the floor, squeaking noises immediately came out from the shoe soles and then echoed in the empty atmosphere. Those weird noises, working in concert with the drab twinkling white light bulbs installed on both sides of the corridor, were eccentric enough to make anyone feel a chill rising from the back.

Following Dr. Salva, Chloe remained speechless along the way. She could only hear the sound of uneven footsteps on the tiled floor, and the heartbeat rhythm in her chest. This sentiment of trepidation felt just similar to once she had imagined how she would be blindfolded and walking towards the electric chair -- endless and asphyxial.

Chloe was completely in the dark. She didn't know the exact location of this unearthly building, and she had no idea which city, which province or even which country she was in. She barely remembered what were the places she had passed by during this grueling trip or how long that military van had been driving to bring her here. When the guards took her out of the Federal Penitentiary, she was forced into a black vehicle straightaway even before she could fill up her lungs with the long-lost fresh air. She only remembered the opaque sunshades on the van's side glasses and an unpleasant rubber smell inside that enclosed space. She then fell asleep irresistibly for unknown reasons. 

_Disturbing._

She continued to follow Dr. Salva until they arrived in front of a locked iron door appearing to be an individual room.

The sound of the key turning inside the keyhole frightened her enormously. Yes, a cell, she wasn't wrong. A real prison ward.

Guiding the girl into her cell, Dr. Salva threw her a pile of clothes to change, and then left the place with a simple command.

"D-74799, get ready first."

Chloe unpacked the crude package and discovered a set of orange wear, exactly the same colour as her dirty prison uniform. Her number was clearly printed on the back of the shirt, **D-74799**. She let out a deep sigh, mocking this bright, ironic and symbolic hue. As the saying goes, prisoners are _forever_ prisoners.

Although this ward was small and simple, it did have better basic facilities including a plastic table and chair, single bed and even a tiny shower place. There was a rectangle entry in the centre of the gate temporarily covered by a piece of metal shield, which should be the port for distributing necessary equipment in the future.

Chloe took off her dirty clothes and walked into the bathroom. The warm water spouting from the shower head slid down from her forehead to her heels, and then poured into the sewer opening aside.

She rinsed away the dust and stains on her body, washed herself up and down, as if to say farewell to the hardships in the prison. Chloe was a good-looking delicate young woman with blue eyes and short ash brown hair slightly wavy. Before the tragedy that has ruined her entire life, she had been one of the most stunning girls recognised among relatives and friends.

Standing in front of the blurred mirror, under the dim white glow on the ceiling of the room, Chloe was finally able to see her contour again. Time during incarceration has left indelible scars on her body. She looked very pale, the whole face seemed to be shrouded in a layer of grey shadow. Fortunately, her physical health wasn't that weak. If she could rest properly, she should be able to recover soon.

She put on the orange outfit -- or to say, the prison uniform -- provided by the Foundation, reluctantly hid her beautiful body curves behind that large fabric. Anyways, at least, she finally looked like a human.

Just a few seconds after Chloe changed her clothes, the annoying sound inside the keyhole returned again. Dr. Salva pushed the door open. He was carrying a black briefcase, a pile of documents and some food. When he noticed the girl in neat clothing after grooming, he grinned at her and then praised lavishly.

"You have almost taken my breath away, D-74799."

"Too much flattery, doctor. Please don't joke with me now, let's get straight to the -- "

Chloe felt offended in front of his frivolous attitude.

Dr. Salva didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence. He picked up his words again almost in an instant, seemed like saving as much time as possible.

_Is he always in a hurry?_

"Okay, let's start here. You are now inside the Site-19 research area. Site-19, currently the largest Foundation facility in operation that can accommodate hundreds of anomalies --"

"Wait, wait... Anomalies? What are you talking about?"

"The SCP Foundation is a secret organisation primarily responsible for locating and containing various entities, objects and places that violate natural law. They are anomalies designated as _SCP-number_. According to the level of containment difficulty, anomalies are divided into three classes: _Safe_ , _Euclid_ , and _Keter_."

"Our organisation's mission is to control them, contain them, and protect the public. We are continuously looking for death row prisoners around the world to help us study anomalies for research purposes. They are collectively referred to as _D-Class personnel_ , designated as _D-number_. D-Class personnel has the duty to follow the given instructions in order to complete the assigned experiments and tests - some of them could be extremely dangerous if necessary precautions are not taken. My research team is composed of _highly specialised_ researchers and scientists who understand how to minimise risks and ensure your safety during testing. Therefore, if you, a _Class-D_ , fail to comply with _our_ instructions, you will be sent back to the death row and then, obviously, waiting for the _electric chair_ \-- that would be quite disappointing for both you _and_ us --"

Dr. Salva's eyes were half-closed. With an inconceivable intonation, he was eloquently repeating these gorgeous lines he had previously explained to countless D-Class personnel.

"..."

Chloe had to struggle to swallow the last bite of dry bread, then drank the black coffee in her paper cup more than a half to let the bitterness cover up her mind in an attempt to prevent her interlocutor from discovering her dislike towards him. The doctor didn’t realise how much his words might irritate her. This man was always obsessed with his inexplicable sense of superiority.

"Since we are working with anomalies, in case of inevitable catastrophic incidents that endanger the safety of our personnel, unless the site's security decides otherwise, D-Class personnel must be terminated immediately."

"As for the way to execute Class-Ds..."

"..."

"..."

"Consequently, D-74799, we require your _full_ cooperation."

_No. No way..._

_Secret organisation._

_Paranormal creatures._

_Human experimentation._

_No. Things can't be like that!_

All clues were quickly connected like broken puzzle pieces finally returning respectively to the places where they should have been.

"...This is what you have called the research beneficial for the entire humanity, isn't it, Dr. Salva?"

"From now on, please behave yourself accordingly, D-74799."

Chloe wasn’t listening anymore. She suddenly realised that she was just deceived from one hell to another equivalent one, or even _worse_. The so-called research and the so-called cooperation were just grandiose rhetoric. From the moment she stepped into this facility, she was destined to die in a way she could never anticipate. She would die without any dignity or any worth, just like a laboratory mouse, consumed and destroyed after performing deadly experiments conducted by those _doctors_ , or even like her murdered female friend, no remains would be left over in this world. If the electric chair was the way she could predict for her death, then the Foundation has already given her the endless fear of the real _Unknown_.

✦✦✦


	3. Chapter 3

Speaking the whole truth, Site-19's internal installations could be qualified as fairly complete. The quality of daily living conditions surpassed the jails'. Despite that _minor improvement_ \-- if it could be honourably called so -- Chloe still remained despondent all day. Perhaps she should be thankful that she had escaped from the misery in the prison, because the Foundation did, _in a strange sense_ , delay the countdown of her limited lifetime, and hopefully, _no one would rape her here_. However, as a victim of wrongful conviction, she should never have to bear all of this misfortune, whether it was the death penalty or becoming a D-Class personnel.

As long as she could be alive, shouldn't it be a problem. But who knew? Who got to know what these researchers were projecting about in their mind? They might, by the utmost kindness, authorise her one day-off the day before and then order her to participate in a Keter experiment the next day.

Her humble life never belonged to her, instead, it has only served as a profit generator for others. She has also perceived that Dr. Salva was surely not one of the supreme leaders of the Foundation. He _might_ be an important decision-maker, but above him, there must exist a special elite group way much more authoritative and much more formidable than himself. They were individuals giving him instructions to follow and constantly monitoring his performance. _They are the real dominators._

_Is he also a disposable object for them?_

Of course, these useless trails were just cranky thoughts after dinner or before falling asleep, what could she do as a Class-D?

* * *

Chloe has already participated in several Safe/Euclid Class anomalies tests. So far, Fortune seemed to favour her a lot, not only she remained intact despite a certain degree of hazardousness, she has even befriended with another D-Class member, D-7████, assigned by Dr. Salva in the same test group.

According to the numerical sequence, it wasn't difficult to find out that this woman was also "recruited" into the Foundation not long ago. When they were chatting in the cafeteria, Chloe learnt that she had killed her neighbour who had provoked her by racist talk. Second-degree murder, at the beginning. What made Chloe feel sick was the way how this tragedy had been simmering afterwards. When the woman's dark skin complexion has aroused criticism from the public opinion and malicious information fabrication by the media, _provocation_ , this mitigating factor in sentencing, has lost all of its influence in front of the jury. Justice never existed for her, either.

The acquaintance of the two due to their similar past experiences had allowed them to talk endlessly.

"My ancestors and my parents all grew up on this land. I'm a citizen of this land, too. We work hard, we pay taxes, we respect laws and regulations. What are the difference between us and them? No, no, do _not_ use skin colour as a stupid excuse! Am I supposed to spray my face with fresh white painting, to alter my own identity for their stupidity?"

She rolled up her sleeves, showing her slim right arm tattooed with a beautiful swallowtail butterfly, then put some cream in her coffee, stirring carefully.

"If I controlled myself that Saturday, wouldn't I have fallen into this dire situation? Huh, but how could that be possible? When I finally realised what I have done, my hands holding the kitchen knife were already stained with his blood!"

"Yes of course, I cried, for my family... Oh my nice girl, believe me, no malicious insult should be tolerated in a civilised society..."

Every time D-7████ talked about her experiences, Chloe smiled gently. Of course, she knew time couldn't go back, and there was no "if", there would never be an "if". But she would love to hear from her friend. In such a complicated place where all sorts of criminals were gathered, having a living person whom she could sympathise with was perhaps her most precious asset at that moment.

D-7████'s words were as sharp as usual, but Chloe could sense the remorse in her tone. Great remorse.

"But how come a beautiful girl like you is also here? What happened?"

She resumed the conversation.

"Me too, I killed someone by provocation."

Chloe was more inclined to understate her experiences. D-7████ was noted both for her candour and quick temper, she didn't want to make her angry for things that could never be changed.

_If let D-7████ know of her innocence, she would definitely curse this hypocritical justice system from head to toe to the fullest, thoroughly._

Every time after eating in the cafeteria, they liked to motivate each other with a fist bump. D-7████ once told Chloe that fist bumps represent the way in their culture to cheer up someone they care about.

"It is very important to stay alive here, my girl."

The amiable woman encouraged her in a hearty grin. They hugged before returning to the respective cell.

However, this brief calmness was completely destroyed within two weeks and a half. Chloe always remembered the terrible scene she had witnessed that night, the scene she could never forget or forgive.

* * *

_**DAY 24TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, THIRD FLOOR**

**CORRIDORS**

"Don't make any noise, close your eyes, cover your face! Whatever happens, whatever you hear, remember don't open your eyes. Promise me, my girl. This is just an annoying alert, nothing serious! I've already seen alerts like that for many times!"

D-7████'s voice was lingering in Chloe's ears. She obeyed her instructions without questioning. Then she heard more blaring alarm sounds around and a series of appalling screams from one end of the narrow corridor to another. The footsteps of the Mobile Task Forces behind her were quickly approaching as well as the roaring noise of the firearms in their hands.

"My... my head is about to explode!!!"

"I'll be fine, don't move!"

"Where are you going! Come back! Tell me what this thing is! What is the scream here! Is there a monster running out!?"

Chloe fluttered forwards, covering her eyes with one palm and reaching out another hand to grab D-7████, even if it was just her cuffs, but she was no longer there.

It sounded like a human scream, Chloe was sure, but more harsh and more terrifying than any ordinary human. As the noise got closer and closer, she felt a large object passing by her side. It stepped wetly on the tiled floor, as if it was striding forwards with a speed astonishingly fast, which brought up a smelly blood wind straight into her nostrils, making her involuntarily retch. After seconds of the monster passing, she heard D-7████'s heartbreaking screams from the other side of the corridor, followed by the sound of broken limbs and devouring.

No doubt, this was a containment breach, and the main character of the incident was SCP-096. While a guard was cleaning the office of a transferred B-Class member, he found a picture of SCP-096 left in the corner of a bookshelf, undestroyed.

When the MTFs finally came to her, Chloe slowly removed her hands off her face. The entire corridor was filled with SCP-096's disarranged footprints and his bloody palmprints covering the four walls. All sturdy metal gates have been torn apart by his tremendous force. The pale humanoid monster of 2.5 metres in height was just standing in front of her, trapped in a solid bag on head and temporarily calmed down to his docile state. Fragments of human tissues were dripping along his completely opened large jaw. His disproportionately long limbs were covered with blood stains and smashed viscera, while under his feet was a pool of human body fluid and several human teeth. Chloe recognised immediately the gold ring on D-7████'s right hand in this huge mess. She picked up the jewelry and then leant softly against the soiled wall, hands covering her face, trembling and crying silently.

The incident has quickly returned Chloe's mental state to the very dispirited start. The nightmarish scene was hovering in her mind, impossible to be expelled. She couldn't help thinking compulsively about how SCP-096 killed, dismembered, and eliminated D-7████ without leaving a trace. She had never seen SCP-096 before, nor had she heard anyone talking about it. If it was not for D-7████ covering her face at that crucial moment, she would be dead already.

Chloe curled up in the corner of the single bed with the angle formed by the two walls supporting her back. She was observing carefully D-7████'s ring and found the word " _Atata_ " engraved on the inside surface of this little piece of gold. This should be her name.

Ironically, Chloe learnt about D-7████'s real name only after her death, and the woman had never asked for her name, either. They were both so tiny and so vulnerable inside this huge gloomy building. Any short happiness was so cherishable that they forgot to inquire each other's identity.

They both had names, but they were all destined to die anonymously.

* * *

_**DAY 25TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, GROUND FLOOR**

**SINGLE CELL**

"D-74799, the next anomaly to be tested will be SCP-049."

Dr. Salva's voice came out from the intercom speaker equipped on the wall of the cell.

Chloe didn't know since when she began to loathe his apathetic voice, especially now that she has just lost her friend. This man has already started to control and order her to do this and that as if nothing had happened.

"Doctor, please tell me, what have you done to that incident?"

The girl inhaled deeply before asking the question with enough impatience and resentment.

"Did I tell you, D-74799, you are indeed a beautiful and very special woman, but I hate you interrupting me."

The response was here.

"Only two people have died in that incident, an unfortunate security guard and a Class-D. Both bodies were not left over too much. If you insist on asking me how did I deal with it, well, I sent a total of more than a dozen employees to clean up that damn bloody scene --"

"Atata, the deceased D-Class personnel has a name, her name is _Atata_!"

Chloe again interrupted Dr. Salva almost indignantly.

"And the one who has caused the incident? Didn't he get any punishment!? SCP-096 is such a dangerous anomaly, how can you be so careless! You are concealing the _murder_ of two innocent people by harbouring your irresponsible colleague!"

The girl's tone grew more and more agitating. She slapped both her palms on the cold table top.

" _Dear Doctor_ , this is what I want to hear! I am not expecting you to explain some sort of cleanup!"

"D-74799, you have asked too many questions. You shouldn't have asked about A-Class or B-Class personnel. These are classified as high-level confidentiality and inaccessible by the D-Class. I remind you that you _voluntarily_ signed the contract before coming here, so forget not the role you play for the Foundation and do your work adequately!"

"Understand? You _do not_ have access."

Dr. Salva wasn't scared of Chloe, either. Confronting her insignificant resistance, he only needed the security clearance levels and the inside bureaucracy to be his toughest shields, making her forever silent on this subject.

"...Listen, D-74799, the next anomaly to be tested will be SCP-049. Humanoid entity, 1.9 metres in height, bears the appearance of a medieval plague doctor. Its robe and mask seem to have grown out of the body itself. It does have a humanoid skeletal structure beneath its outer layer, as suggested by the X-rays..."

"...very dangerous, especially not sedated. If it senses the existence of the so-called Pestilence, a simple skin touch can cease completely all your biological functions..."

"Therefore, I will be directing the procedure through the containment chamber and please listen carefully to my instructions. There will be two security guards standing at the gate all time as measures of prevention. SCP-049's containment chamber is located at Site-19-02, standard humanoid containment unit, class Euclid. Finish."

As the other side of the intercom cut off abruptly, the atmosphere inside the cell again returned to an absolute stillness. Chloe curled up in the chair burying her face between her knees. With such indescribable sadness stuffing her absent mind, she was doubting if she has really comprehended Dr. Salva’s orders.

_Euclid this time, so tomorrow will be Keter._

She sumed up in her own way.

✦✦✦


	4. Chapter 4

_**DAY 25TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SURVEILLANCE ROOM**

"The next anomaly on the list will be SCP-049. Two Class-Ds released, security guards ready."

After a brief command, Dr. Salva in the surveillance room crossed his legs and fell into the chair. He felt already tired of sitting and observing experiments through that large piece of one-way glass window, watching D-Class personnel being sent in, and then being terminated in different ways by different anomalies.

_Just like standing aside witnessing massacre with folded arms, unconcerned._

He had no choice, whether to follow superior instructions or to accomplish his duty as a SCP researcher.

However, he hasn't tested SCP-049, the infamous Plague Doctor, for a very long time. In fact, they didn't get along well in the past, and he has never expected the actual state of affairs to evolve towards a positive direction. It would be doing him a great favour if keeping the _status quo_ with this anomaly. He has never obtained satisfactory valuable information from this entity through countless interviews conducted by himself and his research team. He didn't understand why the Foundation has wasted so many resources to study SCP-049, to comprehend what could be the "Pestilence" that SCP-049 kept talking about. In his opinion, SCP-049 is just a monster that behaves erratically in the name of a "doctor". He has never acknowledged the healing effects of SCP-049, and has never thought that it is somehow medical-related.

Today, he was back with determination. He had everything he needed in front of him, including a brand new intercom in SCP-049's containment chamber, so that he could control emergencies without any difficulty, and of course, _fresh human test subject_ , the necessary exchange condition for SCP-049's cooperation.

"Proceed with the termination first, then continue today's test."

* * *

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT**

The one who entered with Chloe into SCP-049's containment chamber was a drug trafficker, a robust masculine figure with beefy muscles. His arms were covered with creepy tattoos on olive skin, and two long scars appearing to be knife cuts penetrated deeply into his brow bone. It wasn't difficult to imagine how glorious his criminal history used to be. However, even this man, who was once fearless and dared carrying firearms to coerce the government, has already fallen into a fragile mental state with his legs trembling hard.

"I... I know him, I've seen him, he... he killed Boby! He killed my combatant!"

The drug trafficker leant closely to the gate having no courage to step forwards.

"Boby?"

Chloe asked with head tilted, when they still had a few minutes to talk to each other.

"Yes, my old combatant... He is dead. That _monster_ butchered him just like a piece of meat on cutting board..."

"D-6████, please approach SCP-049. Repeat, D-6████, approach SCP-049."

He was soon interrupted by Dr. Salva's voice coming from the intercom before he could finish his sentence.

_Gosh._

D-6████ hesitated. He was clearly refusing in an implicit way to comply to such orders. 

"I repeat again, D-6████, please approach SCP-049! Execute my commands or I will have to use force!"

As soon as Dr. Salva's words came out from the speaker, an armed guard behind Chloe placed against D-6████'s back with the gun in his hands and pushed the man towards the front. D-6████ rushed a few steps forwards before losing balance of his body.

"No...!"

Nothing was still visible in the containment chamber. D-6████ then fell on his knees and begged on the ground for not moving on anymore. The same guard stepped out, black leather boot stomping on the man's back pitilessly.

"...Oowww!..." The man mourned with an almost suppressed voice as his forehead struck heavily on the ground due to the sudden external force.

"Dr. Salva! Don't you see that? He is not in an ideal state to pass the test -- !"

Chloe yelled out.

"Please, stop forcing him! --"

_"-- Oh, what an unusual day, we rarely get visitors down here."_

Chloe hasn’t finished speaking for the poor man yet, a soothing, deep metallic male voice drifting from the depth of the containment chamber interrupted her. Surprisingly, she couldn't identify which direction the sound came from, it was more likely wrapping her around from all sides.

The girl was startled with cold sweat on her nape. Instinctively, she threw her gaze straight into the darkness in order to explore the acoustic source until she gradually observed a tall, thin figure, apparently male, looming like a ghost.

_What is that...? An SCP?_

The figure finally emerged from the obscurity and was now exposed to the faint light of the containment chamber. He was wearing a black hooded robe in heavy-looking fabric, draping straight down to his ankles. As he slowly raised his head, Chloe noticed the iconic beak mask of the medieval plague doctor. The pale mask appeared particularly dazzling comparing to the dark atmosphere in the cell, sending shivers down her spine.

The armed guard who has just trampled on D-6████'s back immediately retracted to the side. He nervously raised his gun, aiming at SCP-049 with maximum vigilance, as if preparing to shoot that entity at any time.

"Greetings."

The deep voice sounded again in a clearer way, an enchanting British accent, calm and gentle.

"Dr. Salva, it has been a _long_ time we have not spoken to each other. Have you brought me any patients?"

SCP-049 quickly noted the presence of D-6████ who was still kneeling on the ground. He walked towards the man with hands behind waist, and slowly bent down to examine carefully his condition, as if he simply ignored the existence of Chloe and the guards.

"Yes, SCP-049, upon your constant requests for human test subjects. In my humble opinion, he seems to be infected with the _Pestilence_. Could he be of great use to you?"

Dr. Salva sipped a small mouthful of coffee while recording the response of the Plague Doctor.

"Thank you for your generosity, doctor. I am glad that after all this time, you finally _do_ understand the Pestilence."

SCP-049 spoke in the direction of the one-way glass window although nothing could be seen through it except his own vague reflection. Obviously, he seemed contented by Dr. Salva's exceptional kindness.

"May you raise your head, sir? I need to examine you."

He then turned back to D-6████ still on the ground, gently asked him for compliance.

"...I am NOT diseased, you fucking bastard. If you intend to kill me, do it quick before I curse you dead."

D-6████ suddenly changed his hopeless attitude.

No, he has never succeeded in overcoming his fear, but instead, desperately trying to disguise his dread by pretending to be a hero at the last moment with his already exhausted toughness tempered during his "glorious ages".

"...Oh my, you are right, Dr. Salva, this gentleman is another victim of the disease."

SCP-049 didn't seem to be irritated by those disrespectful words. He first shook his head in deep regret, then reached out one hand and strangled the man's throat.

"Do not be afraid, sir, I am the cure. My cure, is most effective --"

Chloe's eyes widened in extreme terror. Everything was as unreal as SCP-049 didn’t use any force, D-6████ has already lost all signs of life under that single touch.

Evidently, in front of this powerful paranormal entity, any resistance just revealed trivial effects.

_Or, none._

With a dull thud, D-6████ fell onto the ground, lying immobilised at the doctor's feet.

"D-6████ successfully terminated. Situation under control."

"Next test subject, D-74799, female. Please approach SCP-049. Repeat, D-74799, approach SCP-049 for testing."

Her turn now.

_They want her to die now._

"D-74799 --"

The intercom speaker inside the containment chamber was calling her number again, prosaically.

"-- Approach SCP-049, but stay at least one metre away from it. I'm asking you to do so immediately."

Chloe was hesitating until she felt the guard behind her holding his gun against her waist, just like what he has done with the drug trafficker. She finally walked towards the anomaly not knowing what he would do to her next, and let the shadow of the tall Plague Doctor under the light swallow her up little by little. The decision has already been made, she couldn't change that, but she could choose the way of her own death. If SCP-049's touch would allow her to leave this terrible world without suffering, why would she choose to be riddled by the guard’s bullets?

_Was this the cure he talked about?_

One metre, more or less.

Chloe raised her head and plucked up the courage to stare intently at SCP-049. She noticed that he has the same clear blue eyes as hers, and her height only reached his chest.

The girl couldn't help shuddering. Although the anomaly in front of her was able to communicate with humans in a very "human" way, he really made her feel uneasy when she actually stood in front of him. There was no doubt that something very mysterious was hiding inside this entity, something that human could not understand, or should not understand.

"Hello. I seem to have never seen you before."

Before Chloe reacted, SCP-049 spoke first.

"Ah... no, like you said, I'm just a visitor, emmm first time visitor."

Chloe swallowed, trying to control herself from being vanquished by fear.

"I see."

He had no obvious movements for the time being. His calm tone made her feel like conversing with an ordinary human.

"May I ask to whom am I speaking?"

"Chloe, Chloe Raynott, or simply, D-74799, if you want to call me that..."

"Beautiful. I am delighted to make your acquaintance, miss."

"...Thank you, doctor... Ah, this place, so dark, but quite large... emmmm I guess, you not only rest here, but also work here? And I just heard you say... the disease? Someone is infected with the disease...?"

"Ah, yes, the disease, the Pestilence, the Great Dying, and I can feel it now."

Talking about the disease, SCP-049 started to get a little excited and nervous. He no longer held hands back, but crossed his gloved fingers on his chest, rubbing against each other with a certain uneasiness.

"So... doctor, am I infected with the said disease?"

Chloe had no idea why such weird question just pumped out of her trembling lips.

_No, this is not a good idea, not at all._

"..."

SCP-049 didn’t answer, but instead stared directly into the girl's eyes until she turned her head away uncomfortably. She foresaw that her behaviour was about to cause an incident and she awfully wished to run away, to escape from that cursed chamber, but she couldn't.

_She is acting again inadequately as a Class-D whose only responsibility is to follow the existing orders and then die in a planned way._

Chloe felt the madness was taking over her mind. This paranormal creature was capable of killing human without even a single blink. No plague was traceable in this place, and people were just doing fine, including that drug trafficker. Wasn't this question a seeking for the death?

_Then just die._

_At least she has finally acquired a full right to choose the way to die, on her own._

Chloe closed her eyes, considering one reason after another that has ever made her wanting to leave this world: rape, injustice, capital punishment, the Foundation, Atata, and so on. Her breath was gradually exacerbating as confused thoughts quickly inundated her. She was expecting a peaceful demise waiting ahead. She even implored earnestly in her mind that the anomaly could terminate her as soon as possible to relieve her from the various burdens created by living.

_Irresponsible, yes, but what else can she do if her life is being played in the hands of others?_

Absolute silence, until SCP-049 eventually showed some movements first. He reached out a hand in an attempt to get closer to Chloe, but retracted it when it was about to touch her skin.

"No, I do not sense the disease in you."

"...Wha...What?"

Chloe was surprised.

"I do not sense the disease in you."

As SCP-049 placed his hands back again behind waist, Chloe glanced at him in a way paying particularly attention to his eyes --

_Is he... smiling?_

_Not possible._

"Promise me that you will come again, miss."

SCP-049 walked towards D-6████ utterly dead on the floor. He bent down and carried the robust man on his broad shoulder.

"Please tell Dr. Salva, I am very glad that he provided me with the patient, and I will not disappoint his expectations. As early as I develop a new improved method, I am willing to share my findings with his team."

The doctor walked away slowly after leaving these words, until Chloe could no longer observe him.

* * *

In the surveillance room, an incredible expression climbed on Dr. Salva’s face. This was the first time in his career to see SCP-049 having such interaction with a D-Class personnel. Observation conducted on the Plague Doctor was usually as regular as follows: killing the D-Class personnel by direct contact on the throat, taking out surgical tools from his medical bag, performing surgery on the Class-D, resurrecting the corpse which might become SCP-049-2, and then having SCP-049-2 terminated by the security.

_There must be something different on that_ D-74799 causing this uncanny inconsistency. _She could probably be useful for a potential research project._

Dr. Salva wrote down the last sentence on his notebook and decided to address SCP-049 individually. This entity's unpredictable behaviours have left him with innumerable questions that were perplexing him day after day.

✦✦✦


	5. Chapter 5

_**DAY 25TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**INTERVIEW ROOM**

"So, what's going on today, SCP-049?"

Dr. Salva was speaking across the thick glass window in the interview room using his mic in hands. On the other side sat SCP-049 secured by a locking collar and extension restraints, with two security guards standing at left and right.

"Doctor, you refuse to discuss about today’s young lady?"

"This information is confidential and none of your concern."

"You have noticed, she is different from others. Especially different from you."

SCP-049 was gazing at his interlocutor with blue eyes narrowed.

"What are you implying, 049? What is that type of look?"

Dr. Salva tightened the pen in his right hand, finger nails almost pressing into palm flesh. Only he could talk to his subordinates this way, and he has never thought about tolerating an "anomaly" to stab his honour like that.

"Can I have her by my side?"

"Is she of great significance to you, 049? She's just a Class-D, an unforgivable Brit murderer sentenced to death, a tool designed to test you, anomalous creature, understand? And I am a scientist, I have the duty in mind to render any experiment and any interview valuable for research purposes within the sphere of my proper functions. Thus I can issue commands for you to comply with and make any decision beneficial for the Foundation's interests as well as for the public's safety. You are now ordered to answer my questions. Failure to cooperate will result in further restrictions during your --"

"...I saw fear in her eyes, but dissimilar to you, doctor, fear only emerges from your expression when you face containment difficulties. Her fear is genuine, helpless and unaltered. She is afraid of _you_ , afraid of the whole world. She even expected me to grant her death as a blessing."

SCP-049's breath was gradually becoming heavier as he spoke, he simply ignored Dr. Salva's admonishment.

"Doctor, I care very much about her."

He then ceased speaking, no matter what Dr. Salva interrogated, no matter what he commanded, SCP-049 remained silent.

"Are you extorting me with your silence, 049???"

"..."

"Alright, my dear _doctor_ , since you refuse to cooperate, I have to shut you down. No corpses, no girls."

A voice of dissatisfaction escaped from Dr. Salva's thin lips as he began to scribble randomly on the notebook. SCP-049's gaze penetrated his soul, made him feel uncomfortable and completely occupied by frustration. He could only release his affected emotions by torturing the nib on the blank paper.

_Has he ever expected to maintain a status quo with SCP-049? It appeared to be rather difficult._

_Now the relationship is getting, worse._

Yet, as he said, he had to employ the last resort by making decisions beneficial for the Foundation, whether it was to confine SCP-049 or to determine which Class-D to utilise for him next.

* * *

**SITE-19, GROUND FLOOR**

**SINGLE CELL**

"...Doctor, SCP-049 is _he_ , not _it_."

Chloe stopped the pencil in her hand, on the paper was sketched a portrait of the Plague Doctor with simple lines but vivid details.

"Sorry, D-74799, that's not the matter I actually care about. SCP-049 is an anomaly, and I can't use a pronoun for it as I do with a human. Why are you so special to _it_ , huh? Is _it_ special to you in an equal way?"

Dr. Salva refuted maliciously. It seemed that speaking out to Chloe the words that he didn’t have courage to tell SCP-049 would thus appease his frustration.

Chloe carefully folded the portrait and hid it under the table, she couldn't allow the following dispute to sully this beautiful work.

"Dr. Salva, what do you mean by _human_? Those who shielded the scum that made a big mistake and ruined innocent lives but never wanted to show a minimal respect for a sentient supernatural being?"

Chloe came closer to the intercom speaker and extracted the most sincere of her words, although she knew very well that Dr. Salva would never allow others to invade the sacred realm he has built for himself, and the worst thing was that, SCP-049 in confinement, by his decision.

_...SCP-049..._

Yes, she wanted to see him, to talk to him, to continue the last unfinished conversation. As for the reasons behind her wild thoughts, she couldn't recognise or explain. The final words the doctor has left before she was leaded out of his containment chamber, " _promise me that you will come again_ ", seemed to give her a strong aspiration to survive. She began to thank him for not taking her life away. After all, there would be opportunities only remaining alive, just like Atata had insisted.

She had also wondered if SCP-049 possessed the ability to control his deadly hands. He didn’t sense the disease, so even if he had direct skin contact with her, she would be fine, correct?

_No one knows._

As the lowest disposable D-Class personnel, this meant that Chloe was unable to contest the confinement decision already made. She could only wait for it to be lifted or just let it go.

After the unpleasant interview between Dr. Salva and SCP-049, Chloe sighted the Plague Doctor being held by the security guards in the containment chamber. She sighted him still staring at her with his blue eyes although they were separated by a relatively long distance, and this time, he was restrained by a locking collar around his neck. When the security introduced the doctor into his cell, she heard the sound of the iron gate open and close. Then completely silent.

_She wasn't aware that the two almost quarreled over her issues._

_She had no idea when she could visit SCP-049 again, before she died by other SCPs._

"D-74799, please return to your cell immediately."

The leading guard commanded Chloe with a firearm pointing at her.

_Let him go! Why are you doing this?_

_Is there any problem!?_

She wanted to shout out, but found herself really powerless.

* * *

The words coming from the bottom of her heart have undoubtedly infuriated Dr. Salva. Chloe didn’t care about his feelings, just as he never cared about the feelings of D-Class personnel.

After taking an unmindful shower, Chloe walked straight to the bed and pulled out her private diary under the pillow. She lifted up a pencil, commenced writing down today's activities focusing details on how SCP-049 was looking at her, his blue eyes, his accent, his clothing and behaviours. She then put the sketch she has just done for him into the thin book to mark this important page. She suddenly felt so eager to become a Foundation researcher, so that she could sit in front of the surveillance screen from time to time. She would find it already turned on with its camera facing SCP-049's chamber. The depressing grey-white tone and the snow dots on the screen shall make her feel chills on her back, but nothing more. The Plague Doctor didn’t frighten her _that_ much, but instead aroused her interest, charming and dangerous curiosity.

She never believed in love at first sight since she was no longer an innocent little girl.

_It might just be some subtle emotions generated when you sank into a state of total despair, and then you made acquaintance with a gentleman._

_Like, kind of psychological dependence._

She was trying to convince herself.

✦✦✦


	6. Chapter 6

_**DAY 27TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, FIFTH FLOOR**

**DR. SALVA'S BUREAU**

"...Dr. Salva, is this your report? New observations of SCP-049's interaction with D-Class personnel?"

Dr. Salva squeezed his lips as he was listening guardedly to the sound coming from the intercom in his bureau. The voice was not loud, but he looked particularly nervous by hearing it, sweaty hands keep rubbing back and forth. This man has only manifested his extremely humble side while facing his superiors.

"Yes... yes. But unfortunately, during the interview, SCP-049 refused to cooperate. I would have worked harder to make it to speak."

The doctor gritted his teeth and spoke of the most annoying aspect about getting along with this anomaly.

"Fascinating. Please continue the experiment as a project with D-74799. You must know that we have already _wasted_ so many D-Class resources to finally discover some particular specimens. She represents one of the few successful cases to allow SCP-049 to respond differently to humans. Well, a long time ago, the Foundation had to deal with another similar case, but it turned out to be just an awkward misunderstanding. This project will be of great significance to us. It can probably reveal the reasons behind SCP-049's behaviours, or even explore its emotional world. I count on you and your team."

"Yes, yes, everything will go smoothly."

After the other side of the intercom hung up, Dr. Salva threw the pen in his hands on the table.

"Damn it!"

Putting hands on ears, he seemed to be struggling between his own function and his superior's authority.

_Some measures must be adopted at an earliest date._

"...I declare that the confinement order for SCP-049 is temporarily suspended and D-74799 will be redirected into SCP-049's chamber as soon as possible. From now on, she must stay there for at least eight hours a day for the purpose of research and documentation."

He finally announced.

* * *

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT**

Chloe had a dream. She dreamed of the fragmented corpse of Atata calling her for help. Unbearable screams were bombing her eardrums, making her hearing almost impaired. When she finally decided to open her eyes, it turned out to be SCP-096's pale face with his horrible jaw completely opened. The monster imitated her friend's cries and smashed her skull in one single bite.

"Waaa!!!" Chloe woke up perspiring heavily. The sound of the broken frontal bone was so realistic and has intruded right into her already fragile mental defence. She never _wanted_ to recall that tragedy, but incapable of taking control of mind. Apparently, Atata has already become a frequent guest in her nightmares, as well as the scene of her being torn apart by SCP-096, blood splashing all over the place.

"Phhhu..."

Chloe burst out a sigh of relief. However, when her vision gradually became clearer, she realised that she wasn't located in her cell.

She then looked around the place cautiously. Everything appeared considerably familiar. A faint light above her head barely illuminated the place, and she was lying on a strange bed, curling up like a baby.

No doubt, she has been transported into SCP-049's containment chamber without her being aware of. And she was now lying on his bed.

"Greetings, miss."

The deep voice of SCP-049 drifting from the other side of the darkened room, with that British accent and metallic echo, completely awakened her.

She never knew how he could see her in the dark, and of course she dared not to ask. Maybe he could work under any lighting conditions, but just preferred darkness. _His work, yes, those terrifying surgeries._ Vaguely, inside the shadow framed by the doctor's stature, she observed a mass of human-shaped flesh and blood, similar to the drug trafficker who had been killed before her very eyes. There seemed to be some mysterious objects crawling on the ground.

"...Doctor... is that you?"

Chloe quickly got up from the bed, slapping the wrinkled clothes after sleep. The creepy scene she has just perceived was probably a result of her own hallucination after being afflicted by nightmare.

"I'm really sorry for interrupting your work, I just... I don't know but was I lying on _your_ bed...!?"

As SCP-049 slowly walked out of the darkness with sluggish footsteps, Chloe explained incoherently. She knew nothing about what happened after she fell asleep, and of course she knew nothing about Dr. Salva's new decision.

Either, she wasn't aware that SCP-049 had been standing in the corner from the moment she was carried into his containment chamber, robe mingled with darkness, watching her silently. He was more of a guardian than the disturbing Plague Doctor at that time.

"They brought you here on the floor and you just got up from my bed."

"...I'm sorry..."

"No, please don't. I do not actually require a bed. Sleeping or not is insignificant to me."

The doctor responded to the girl's apology with simple words.

"Oh... So... so that you held me to... no... on your bed?"

This incredible idea just pumped out of Chloe's mind. What made her feel more ashamed was that it was the truth. If it wasn't him, who else could do that?

  
"I do not sense the disease in you, miss."

The doctor didn't provide any direct answer, but instead switched the subject again to the _disease_.

"Oh?"

"Are you disappointed?"

"No... no, but..."

"Then allow me to express my joyfullness to see you again in here."

He started walking and observing around her.

"I... I really want to know, what is the so-called disease, or the Pestilence? "

"..."

"...You always mention it without any explanation, _real_ doctors wouldn't do so to their patients... And why... why that day... something like that happened to me... but not him...? I mean, the man who was with me."

Chloe bit her lower lip, trying to continue on the subject that SCP-049 seemed to have the most interest in, although she remained uncertain if it was the right way to preserve a conversation.

"It seems that not only the Foundation researchers are persistent in this regard. Too many people have wasted valuable lifetime on this."

"...I didn't intend to offend you, doctor. My question is solely based on my personal interest, it has no relation with any research or any foundation. I _wanted_ and I always want to know the nature of the disease as well as the cure you were talking about. I am not a doctor or a researcher, but in front of me is... you, a _plague doctor_. A plague doctor must know more than myself."

Chloe stared at SCP-049 anxiously, essaying to keep her tone steady. To be honest, she was unsure, very unsure, due to the unpredictability of the doctor's behaviours. She never understood what this mysterious entity would do afterwards.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The doctor asked, always in a concise way.

"..."

Chloe vacillated. How could she not be afraid? She was alone in a containment chamber with an Euclid sentient anomaly just standing in front of her!

"You seem relaxed in my company."

The doctor simply resumed her silence as a negation.

_Illogical._

Faint light spilled on the left side of SCP-049's beak mask, rendering his ghostly figure into a more monotonous black and white. His blue eyes were staring straight at Chloe in the same way as their first encounter, cold and melancholic. That look pierced her soul and seemed to be able to spy the insight of her inner thoughts.

"Come, _mademoiselle_ , I can partly answer your questions."

SCP-049 raised his hands restrained by handcuffs and made a sign for Chloe to approach. His whole body was surrounded by overwhelming forces as the girl found herself impossible to resist his instruction but only followed it step by step.

_Does he master hypnosis?_

She lowered her head and moved towards him, staring at her toes all the way, counting the steps she took, and how many steps it would take before reaching the Plague Doctor.

As the distance between the two shortened, the sound of SCP-049's heavy breathing gradually transmitted into Chloe's ears. At the same time, she also noticed that her heart was beating at a nearly unrestrained frequency. SCP-049 was now only a few inches away from her, he was carefully observing her face and features. He might never have examined a human in such a way since humans were just his "patients". At the moment when the two pairs of blue eyes met, Chloe felt a hot sting on her cheeks. She turned her head away trying to throw her blurred vision anywhere in the air, as long as it wasn't him.

_His eyes are handsome, she can't stand that._

"...Doctor... are you finally trying to make up for that day's regret?"

Chloe swallowed, trembling words escaped shortly from her lips as she noticed through the corner of her eyes the doctor slightly raising his hands directing towards her.

She then lowered her eyelids, letting the long eyelashes cover her sight, as if giving up struggling between life and death. After experiencing so much confusion due to uncertainty, she could finally be certain this time -- the doctor was about to touch her throat and terminate her, just like terminate the drug trafficker.

_This is probably the end. Curiosity, there is a price to pay for it. Difference? Nonexistent. All humans are the same to him._

_Her, too._

_They are just patients._

SCP-049's fingers slid across the surface of Chloe's neck and then eventually landed on her warm cheeks. His touch made her spinning around. Her eyesight suddenly darkened, everything in close proximity became distorted and unrecognisable. She forced herself to stand on her feet, unexpectedly realising that the doctor's hand was gently stroking her face. From the forehead to the lips to the lower jaw, his touch was extremely comfortable, without any apparent roughness of the black gloves.

As her eyesight gradually recovered from that peculiar vertigo which she estimated to be a near-death experience, Chloe pressed two fingers on her front neck almost subconsciously, and then found her carotid pulse, still beating.

She looked up at SCP-049's eyes with an incredible expression, that clear blue colour appeared to be much more charming than anytime before. The doctor's hands were still resting on her cheeks, thumbs rubbing the tip of her delicate nose, as if nothing had happened. At that moment, she seemed to have lost the entire world, and instantly regained the most significant existence -- him.

_She was wrong._

_Again. She was terribly wrong._

"...How... how was that even possible... It isn't possible, doctor! No...! It isn't..."

The long-suppressed emotion finally broke into tears running inexorably from Chloe's eyes. She has always been so strong but now her whole body collapsed. She didn’t make any choices and seemed to fall into SCP-049's arms almost instantly without hesitation. She clenched the doctor's left sleeve with fine fingers and kept sobbing softly. It seemed that crying on him could extirpate all the grievances and injuries, just like him curing the said _Pestilence_.

Doubtfully, Chloe couldn't give an accurate answer what kind of emotion it was. Was she glad that her life didn't perish under the "deadly" touches of SCP-049? Or was it because humans have brought her too many painful memories, so many that she finally cried on a paranormal existence? She didn’t understand, and didn’t want to understand for now.

_Perhaps, she is still avoiding facing the reality._

_No, no more psychological dependence resulting from the despair, but, feelings of hastened heart palpitation._

_God knows..._

"Miss, I am glad to have you by my side. It never matters to me if you can come regularly. I want to show you the cure I have done for my patients. I would love to share my medical findings with you. You are important to me."

SCP-049's voice was soothing. As he gently moved his head, the front of the mask brushed against Chloe's vertex, making her feel a little itchy.

The girl didn’t respond verbally. It wasn't clear to her what could be the findings he was talking about, and why he would love to share his medical knowledge with her, someone whose profession used to be interior designer, quite irrelevant. Despite all, she still nodded with a smile on her face.

If so, it couldn't be better. Perhaps SCP-049's containment chamber was where she belonged to.

* * *

Dr. Salva in the surveillance room stood up and put the transcript into a folder with the word "Confidential" written on it. On his bureau full of diverse documents, a series of surveillance footage was showing images of D-74799 snuggling against SCP-049's arms.

"Incredible... Isn't this supposed to be... the _immunity_ that we are looking for?"

He shut down the display, walked out with the folder in arms and slammed the door behind.

* * *

"...Sorry I was acting inappropriately..."

After a while, Chloe mumbled a few words. Her forehead was still snuggling against SCP-049's arms. His hands had no significant movements due to the handcuff restriction, but firmly supported her body and let her lean on, until she finished throwing away negative emotions.

"May we talk about something relevant, doctor? Just like the last time when we weren't allowed to do so. In this room, are they always monitoring you?"

She sniffed and looked up at him, although only his long pale beak could be seen from this lower angle.

"It can be said so, but they _do_ leave the surveillance unit, and they may not be there now, I suppose. I am aware they are mainly interested in my surgery performance. In order to satisfy their requirement, I voluntarily pushed the operating table directly under the camera..."

SCP-049 turned his head to the direction of that large surgical equipment, above it was obviously installed a solid surveillance device. Not knowing if it could move three hundred and sixty degrees around when needed, but it looked, indeed, very functional.

"What happened the day before yesterday? I saw you in the corridors... Dr. Salva seemed very ireful. Those security guards were pointing guns at you, with the two commanders grabbing restriction harness. It seemed urgent. Were you hurt?"

"Ah, no, it was far from hurting. I wanted to learn about you from Dr. Salva, but unfortunately the outcome was not as expected. However, I still managed to collect some of your information. You are British, and because of the murder -- "

"...Doctor, no, please stop talking about it -- "

_The word "murder", again, a wart on her skin and a fish bone in her throat._

"..."

"...It was complicated, I can only tell you that I didn't kill anyone, anybody, not a single person...!"

Chloe no longer leant on SCP-049's arms, but stood up straight, cried out frustratedly. The doctor had a really tall stature, estimated to be at least 1.9 metres, just like the description written on his file sheet. She always had to look up at him, and has even experienced sore neck after all this.

"I still need... more time..."

The girl simply sighed and turned her head away, attention being distracted by a beeping magnetic card sound at the gate of the containment chamber. A red dot flashed twice on the lock and then quickly disappeared.

"We have just talked about them, and now they are coming, in charge of delivery."

SCP-049 didn't bother Chloe with the unpleasant topic about murder or innocence. He squinted his eyes and watched the transportation board in the centre of the gate slid open little by little.

"Delivery?"

Chloe stared doubtfully as a stainless steel tray was being sent into the chamber through the gate, with apparently some food on it, and a steaming porcelain teapot.

Nice smell of egg flour and black tea was diffusing in the room, soon it took up every corner of the place.

"SCP-049, this is the English-style pancakes you have requested. I don't know why you need to eat these. You used to only have hard cheese and grapes."

The armed guard at the door peeped into the chamber through the gate opening, as if spotting any possible suspicion. He quickly noticed Chloe's presence by the side of the doctor and couldn't help expressing a hint of surprise in his words.

"...You are _damn_ lucky to have such a hot chick with you, huh? I guess the discipline you have received here is finally worth it? Did Dr. Salva change his method by employing the badger game??"

He paused and sneered.

"Look, girl, you are either turning into a dead corpse or a zombie if you stay here too long!"

"Dear sir, you may be right, but has Dr. Salva ever warned you not to engage into unnecessary conversation with SCP-049 because it is capable of ceasing your biological functions at any time?"

SCP-049 walked towards the gate with both hands hovering in the air, showing a gesture of strangle. Despite being restrained by handcuffs, his hands always remained as a great intimidation to anyone in sight.

"I would like to thank the Foundation for the pancakes. Please kindly leave the lemon on the board."

"What a horrific monster...!"

After the man left and the gate completely closed, the doctor brought the tray over and handed it to the girl before she could question further.

"This dish was ordered for you."

"...B... but --"

"I was the person who requested it but I did so for you. English-style pancakes may be more to your appetite. To clarify your confusion, I do not need to eat, just like I do not need to sleep. In short, I do not require sustenance."

The doctor chuckled slightly to calm her down a bit, then put the tray on the thoroughly cleansed operating table and began to pour fresh light brown syrup with a spoon on the surface of the pancakes in a zigzag pattern.

"Let me be the server, miss."

_Since when did the Foundation_ _distribute_ _such delicious food and such exquisite tableware? It seems that this place is more willing to offer higher_ _quality_ _"_ _services_ _" to the anomalies than to Class-Ds!_

Chloe shifted her gaze from the food to SCP-049, watching him carefully fulling a porcelain teacup. Despite being handcuffed, his movements were very agile.

_How lovely he is..._

Her gaze was completely lost on him, not only his eyes, but also the immaculately clean dark robe, his straight back, and his big hands that have held fearful surgical tools to cut open patients' thoracic cavity and to pull out organs with arteries and veins. Although he has lived for an extremely long time, he didn't seem to be aging at all. If insisting on finding something proper, perhaps his heavy breathing could be invoked as an age-related matter. 

From the fear and curiosity to the increasing favourable feelings, Chloe has never undergone any changes that could come so unprepared.

"Miss? What are you thinking?"

The doctor's voice was still soothing, every syllable could overwhelmingly seize her heart. As if waking from a dream, she threw her blurred vision back on his face, first the beak, second the cheekbones and finally fell on that pair of blue eyes --

_He is so lovely._

_Even if he isn't human at all._

Chloe laughed softly, feeling her face start to blush again. This was definitely not caused by the surrounding temperature. Inside the Foundation, no place could ever be qualified as _warm_.

"It looked like I did not choose the right occasion to request the meal. Should I call the security back to take it away?"

SCP-049 said calmly.

"No... no! I want it --"

The girl quickly yelled.

"I'm almost starving to death!"

"Then in order to compensate the discomfort I caused you... please open your mouth wide and have your tongue coating checked in order to predict your stomach health."

"...Aaa...?"

Chloe didn't know why but just followed his instructions.

And of course there was no so-called medical exam! She only tasted a delicious savour dancing on the tip of her tongue, and the seductive aroma coming from the already cut small pieces of pancakes. She pursed her lips to enjoy more of it and her senses told her that it was some softly cooked flour, mixed with moderately sweet syrup topping and lemon juice --

_He is feeding her!_

"Ummm --"

_But why was she so fooled by him! Is it because he is a doctor, and a doctor's instructions are so difficult to disobey? What if he makes more excessive demands in the future! She wouldn’t want to follow them again?!_

"Are they tasty?"

SCP-049 asked. He cut off another small piece from the plate and approached it to her mouth with the fork in hand.

"Um...uh..."

Chloe chewed the gourmet meal carefully for a moment and swallowed it into her empty stomach.

Just like that, the doctor fed and she ate, mouthful after mouthful, until only some scraps remained on the plate and her hunger totally disappeared.

"It was a satisfying experience, miss. I rarely ask for someone to open mouth for reasons other than medical checking."

SCP-049 put the cutlery set together in pile and brought them near the gate.

"Doctor... You are actually the first person to feed me besides my families --"

Chloe smacked her lips and licked the remaining syrup on her mouth corners. It was still sweet and warm.

"-- Even back to the time when there was a man who loved me deeply, he hadn't done that either because -- oh..."

She suddenly ceased speaking after realising that something was probably unsuitable here.

_Yes, her being loved or not in the past, what does it have to do with SCP-049?_

"...I am more than honoured to become one."

The doctor didn't seem to care too much. He raised his hands and wiped the rest of the syrup that she hadn't licked clean using the handkerchief offered together with the plate.

_Become one? Become what? A person who has ever fed her, or a man who loves her?_

Chloe found herself way too sensitive by spotting this probably nonexistent ambiguity. It must be the first, not the second because...

_No, they are not dating at all and they have no special relationship_ _, either_. _T_ _hey are in the Foundation's custody, undergoing human experimentation._

She tried hard to eliminate these fanciful thoughts since she couldn’t really find any persuasive reason to confirm that they would _certainly_ fall for each other, sooner or later.

_They are not the same,_ _absolutely not_ _. Even if they are eventually in a relationship, it won’t be fair_ _for sure_ _. He may not go through the same types of feelings as her, a human_ _does_ _._ _That tilted balance... will make her perplexed._

"Thank you for requesting such delicious meal for me, doctor. I think you must have more important things to do besides this... like... I mean, surgeries or... others things... and I wish to stay alone for the time being, okay?"

Chloe was no longer looking at SCP-049. She took a deep breath and bit her lip hard with force, not wanting him to read her embarrassing mind through her expressions. She turned her back and walked away to a corner.

"Should the necessity arise, I will be delighted to assist you within my reach."

The doctor left these polite words and chose to not disturb her.

After this, Chloe didn't talk to him again, she just sat aside quietly. She rested against the grey wall for a while with eyes closed and then started to write down another diary entry with redundant details about SCP-049. She occasionally glanced at the doctor, who was sitting not far away from her, writing on a thick, heaving-looking notebook with an old quill pen, like taking a lot of notes. He didn't seem to mind the sudden silence and solitude.

_Of course he wouldn’t mind._

Chloe gave a wry smile.

_He has always been lonely_ _, instead,_ _h_ _er appearance should be regarded as an accident_ _for him._

✦✦✦


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Chloe got up earlier, curled her hair ends and bangs with a comb, trimmed neatly her nails and put on a brand new D-Class suit before leaving her own cell for a new day's testing. She felt fairly necessary to maintain a presentable image of her own in front of a being who rendered reciprocal respect to her.

On the Foundation's side, Dr. Salva has undoubtedly made an excellent decision by proposing this research project.

For Chloe, the comfort that SCP-049 brought her yesterday has greatly tranquillised her, despite the occurrence of some awkward moments which were perfectly negligible. If it wasn’t the security guards coming to lead her back to her ward, she would like to stay longer in the chamber of the Plague Doctor.

She liked him a lot. She remembered how she was reluctant to leave him yesterday and the unusual way she said the word "goodbye", although they had spent the rest of the hours separately, in the same space, writing different things on different papers.

This terrifying SCP anomaly held the power to instantly kill individuals who he estimated to be infected with the Pestilence, transform them and then resurrect the corpses of those dead, but he also seemed to have a strange ability of settling down a situation. His own duty was, in a sense, comparable to those human doctors who have dedicated themselves to important medical research. They had similar goals and similar missions, except that SCP-049's behaviours could never be accepted or explained by humans -- maybe, never should humans judge creatures different from them using their own moral standards.

* * *

_**DAY 28TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT**

The one entering into the containment chamber with Chloe was another Class-D who looked extremely malnutritioned and has coughed along the way from his cell to the destination. His weak body had to stop frequently in order to catch breath before taking a few more steps forwards.

_A real patient._

Even Chloe could diagnose him with severe lung disease.

The gate of the containment chamber shut behind them with a dry clack. In his usual gentle manner, SCP-049 first rendered thanks to the research team headed by Dr. Salva, then turned his attention to the man next to Chloe and asked him several standard medical questions.

"Sir, you look very sick. Do not be afraid, my cure is most effective. I can save you."

After speaking, SCP-049 grabbed the man’s neck and lifted him gently before he could realise what was going on. His mouth widely opened, exposing the teeth that had become black and yellow due to long-term smoking. As if screaming silently, his face looked a little distorted. Within two seconds, SCP-049 put him down. The man lay directly on the floor and ceased all biological functions.

Although this wasn't the first time for Chloe to witness a human's life being ended in the doctor's hands that hold the power to kill and to resurrect, she still felt particularly apprehensive by just looking at it.

"Miss, please follow me."

SCP-049 greeted her with a soothing voice. He bent down carrying the corpse lying on the ground, heading to the other side of the containment chamber, where a large operating table and some necessary medical equipment were placed. The doctor then retrieved syringes, bone saw, hand pump, and indispensable scalpel from a black medical bag that looked like a bottomless pit.

_From where did he take out that strange bag?_

Chloe was standing beside a bench fixed to the wall opposite the operating table, where she could barely observe the corpse undergoing the surgery, but tried to keep herself as far away as possible.

She was truly terrified by the process of the doctor's formidable work.

SCP-049 first made a diamond-shaped incision on the man's median cubital vein, then derived a dark green unidentified viscous liquid from the medical bag, injected it into the corpse through that tiny incision. The corpse's skin quickly lost its original oily gloss. Next, he skillfully employed the bone saw to open the corpse's chest cavity, started to appropriately modify the viscera soaked in blood, and then altered the patient's limb structure as well. Halfway through the surgery, his black gloves were entirely immersed into wet human body fluids blended with the liquid that he had previously introduced. The containment chamber then began to exude an awfully strong blood smell and a sickening rotten odour.

"Miss, those essences of the humours are utilised to correct the systemic imbalance caused by the Pestilence. Human body will reject the cure if humours remain disturbed by the disease."

The operation took only a few hours, not as long as the operation he had performed on a bovine for eight days, and only required a meal consisting of thin crackers, salted pork and hard cheese. During the process, SCP-049 also talked about the importance of embalming, the imbalance of the human system, and the way to re-balance body fluids. Although his medical knowledge appeared to be highly extensive and the way he talked about medical problems, very methodical, Chloe didn't really understand his surgery, or to say, she never dared to glance her eyes over that horrifying body lying on the operating table. But he _is_ a doctor, she still chose to respect his research outcomes. After SCP-049-2 was reanimated by electric shock, although she was scared of the hellish scene in front of her, she didn’t question the existence of vital signs on this entity as other researchers did.

* * *

After SCP-049-2 was terminated and burnt by the guards, mess settled, only SCP-049 and Chloe were left in the chamber.

"I very much appreciated the generosity of the Foundation. I am quite satisfied with the results of this research though still more efforts are required to cast down this plague."

SCP-049 sat down on the bench opposite the operating table where a small lamp was lighted on, hands placed on knees, with a certain fatigue in the eyes not strong enough to assume control of his inner joy and excitement.

"Are you... always working that hard, doctor? That patient was... terrifying but I think you must have learnt something from this surgery."

"Worthwhile, miss, every research was worthwhile."

He looked at her with a smile in the eyes, then stretched out his right hand and invited her to sit down.

"I understand you well, doctor. I once had a job that I was deeply passionate about. I like to design comfortable homes, especially those with green plants and white walls. I hung glass vases of different shapes on wooden shelves at my apartment in England, watching the plants inside them sprout and mature, turn into flowers, and then wither."

"Green plants and white walls, I would like to own one, somewhere in France, my native place."

The doctor said, gently grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her closer.

"It was interesting to hear your description, I rarely pay attention to these components in life."

"Oh..."

Timidly, Chloe was almost at a loss for the sudden physical contact. The doctor's palm was warmer than she thought, she couldn't find any reason to withdraw her hand gripped tightly by him.

_They are holding hands already... This is way too fast, yet she seems to like it...?_

"I admit tiny details are much more interesting than your big philosophy! Just a kind reminder, I'm a stubborn woman still waiting impatiently for your preach on the _Pestilence_."

She finally talked again, desperately wanting to know the answer, but unfortunately, the doctor kept provoking her curiosity by reserving the answer only to himself.

"My point has always been personal..."

She paused, then specified --

"I don’t know exactly when it began, but you have become meaningful to me, more than you might think. Even if I hardly know you, I wish to take the first step to understand you a bit, a bit more." 

SCP-049 quietened. His blue eyes stared directly at Chloe as profoundly as before, and then, sighed.

"Miss, I promise you, some other day you will understand the great Pestilence that has claimed billions of poor souls."

He raised his left hand to support the girl's smooth jaw and added --

"Please take it as my commitment."

"Although I do not sense the disease in you, I _did_ think twice..."

SCP-049 continued his words, hand still resting on Chloe's face. He twisted a pinch of her ash brown hair and wrapped it behind her ear.

"I saw you in the dark, and I realised your fear as well. The first time you inquired me about the Pestilence, and my lethal hands to humans were just near your cheeks. I desired to touch them, but instead I just cautiously touched your hair. Then the worst thing happened, I lost interest in the tattooed patient, my surgery failed, and he died in a miserable way. After the accident, I was sitting here reflecting on this issue for the most long time, but I found no clue why I was suddenly lost in indescribable emotions. I would not let the second occasion to slip away between my fingers since you are probably the only existence that can untie this harsh knot. I decided to take the greatest risk and to perform the most audacious but unreasonable act, maybe because - _Dear_ , you are just gorgeous."

The voice of the Plague Doctor wasn't loud but always soothing, easy to appease restlessness. Chloe had asked herself why she has become addicted to that metallic acoustic echoing in her ears. She was, in fact, unable to extricate herself.

_Wait... dear, DEAR!? He actually uses that word!?_

Chloe suddenly blushed on her rosy cheeks. She turned her head away with her mind somewhat absent, covered her mouth with fingers and stopped looking at the doctor's face, trying so hard to conceal her shyness with this little futile trick.

"So, I'm the experiment to test your hands?"

She asked on purpose.

_That act should never be forgiven, what if he accidentally killed her by direct skin contact?_

"..."

"What a tiring day to finish with a thorny surgery -- I really miss the years where kerosene lamps were still used..."

SCP-049 finally vocalised after being silent for a while. During his silence, Chloe became somewhat anxious, but quickly pacified by his new words. Perhaps he really had no idea how to respond to the meticulous thoughts of female human beings.

"Dear, if you please, may I own your warmth?"

Chloe stared deeply into SCP-049's charming eyes, similar to the way he gazed her back. After getting along with him, she no longer feared him that much, and the pale beak mask no more caused her psychological discomfort. She almost instinctively took off her Class-D shirt, letting her warm upper body press against the dark robe of the Plague Doctor. Her elegant hands climbed up and surrounded his neck in order to draw herself even closer to him.

_What a crazy decision..._

SCP-049 allowed Chloe's arms to hold around him. He buried his head into her soft clean hair, with the mask's pointed beak close to her nearly bare back. Chloe soon felt the tension between the two is slowly disappearing.

_Pleasing body temperature, pleasing first official hug._

"Feel better now?"

Chloe leant her right cheek on the doctor's shoulder, assuming it was the right thing to do. Although he had just finished the surgery and she could still smell the odour of rotten corpses and viscera when she approached him, he himself smelled like natural petal and mint, a bit like roses and ambergris, or spearmint, those herbs and substances that the medieval plague doctors put in their mask to filter entering air.

"Puff..."

SCP-049 expressed his relaxation by exhaling slowly, chest rose and fell.

Noticing the doctor's contented breathing, Chloe slowly moved her right hand down in order to take out from pocket her diary with the portrait sketch as bookmark and handed it to him.

"Ah, almost forgot this. Here is my diary. I'm giving it to you as a gift. If anything bad happens to me, please take good care of it."

The doctor held the thin book from the girl unhesitatingly. He glanced at the cover page, light grey colour with white Victorian-esque patterns, then carefully put it in his medical bag aside.

"I will."

He whispered.

Chloe smiled. She liked to enjoy every instant that enabled her to sense the doctor's human side. Strictly speaking, she didn't particularly fall madly for a man before, and the past experiences in prison made her more resistant to them. However, she could now affirm, with more certainty, that the surging emotions embarrassing her so much during these days _might_ be "love", that magical word repeatedly insisted by humans.

_Relieved, she feels, after finally facing this word. Clearly, in this "contest" of constant denial and admission, she lost to him._

Seeing her lying on his chest not responding, SCP-049 continued to whisper.

"The abhorrent Pestilence causes me repugnance as it permeates every corner of the world. I have to find it, get close to it... I have to do so because I am a doctor. It is my duty in life to rid the world of it. By then the entire world will be cleansed and purified -- but just -- oh... I have done too little in this regard... there is so much still to learn, so much to do..."

He again sighed heavily and bowed his head. Facing his words and loss, Chloe could only nod in response. She didn’t understand yet the exact nature of the "Pestilence" that he kept mentioning. She didn't know how to heal the whole world by "killing", either. _However, he is a plague doctor, isn't that persuasive?_ He had experienced the darkness of the Middle Ages, the corruption of the Church, the streets filled by dead corpses, swarms of rats and mosquitoes. He had treated the infected poor souls festered by the plague, had witnessed living lives fading step by step towards extinction. He has been carrying a heavy mission and has traveled through a long time in history. It could be said that throughout his life, he has been pursuing the only goal tirelessly, and he would continue to pursue it. Therefore, Chloe found herself not in an ideal position to criticise him, she preferred to choose to believe in his competence, and most importantly, she was sure that he would not harm her.

The doctor's large hands slowly moved down from the girl's shoulders to her waist. As he stroked her gently, his breath became shorter, and the frequency of his chest up-down movement gradually rose. Chloe, lying on the top of his chest, equally felt her own heart nearly jumping out of the throat. With those powerful hands rubbing urgingly on her limbs, she was afraid to sense her body temperature starting to heat up.

_It feels so good._

"...Doctor... What are you doing? ...Please, don't... the cameras..."

Before Chloe succeeded in mumbling this line, her body was pressed down by SCP-049 under his solid stature. She lay down facing the doctor on top, and her smooth back felt a coolness coming from the surface of the bench.

"Do not worry, we are protected by this angle."

SCP-049’s words were as succinct as usual. He took off the girl's belt and allowed the orange fabric of her trousers to slide down the bench along the floor. Chloe continued to stay in a supine position, holding the broad shoulders of the Plague Doctor with both hands. He was so gentle in unbuttoning her clothes, and the way he was caressing her was just so right, leaving light traces of wetness as his black gloves passed on her skin.

The doctor was definitely very neat and efficient. He tore off the girl's brassieres, and then concentrated on taking off her underpants. His dexterous hands for surgery have already touched her all over the torso and were sliding further towards the inside of her nice thighs. When he was about to accelerate the pace, Chloe suddenly started to tremble. She was very aware that the feeling of resentment was coming back.

_But why, why now, why such an inopportune moment! This shouldn't have happened..._

"...No."

Chloe pressed her legs firmly against each other. She had no willingness to separate them, at least not now.

"Please... leave me alone!"

_She wished not the doctor to touch her anymore or to see her ugly scars._

"Something matters?"

SCP-049 stood up straight staring down at Chloe, already lying on the bench completely naked. She was shuddering so hard that she crossed her arms to bury her breasts inside, with eyes closed forcefully, seemed to be driving away some horrible memories from her mind.

"..."

Chloe was fully conscious that if she stopped here, all their efforts would be in vain.

She liked him, she wanted him, but felt extremely ashamed to reveal her private parts that have been ruined.

"Show me, I am a doctor."

SCP-049 didn’t blame, but instead softly gave instructions for her to follow. Chloe had occasionally wondered if the doctor had the ability to read minds. His voice was low, deep and soothing, like an appropriate dosage of sedative that relieved the girl from her shame.

Realising that she was trying hard to relax herself, the doctor supported her knees with both hands, assisted her to slightly separate her thighs, and found out her labia, partly scarred by previous laceration.

"...Good heavens, you were hurt."

The girl started sobbing. What happened in the prison flashed back through her brain like a slideshow. The barbarous laughing of the prison guard while turning the keyhole of her cell gate stayed perpetually as her longest nightmare in life.

"I will not ask for details, unless you voluntarily tell me."

SCP-049's tone remained calm. He got down on one knee and raised Chloe's legs to rest them on his shoulders. The front of his mask just reaching the girl's nervously undulating lower abdomen, provided her with a cool sensation from the touch.

" _Chérie_ , allow me to cure you today."

Chloe was still sobbing. She nodded almost invisibly after hearing the doctor's words. Abruptly, she took a deep breath with her mouth wide open as if to breach her rib cage, and her whole body became tense.

_No, not nervousness anymore but instead, pleasure._

Raising her head with efforts, she focused all her attention on the private parts between her legs already moisturised by the Plague Doctor with gentle and rhythmic movements. Yes, he _is_ a doctor, he mastered the way to provide her with the best services, and he knew how to effectively treat her wounds.

"...Aaaah... doctor..."

Chloe gasped lightly as her thighs began to squeeze together due to this wonderful feeling. Although they were now protected by the blind spot of the surveillance camera, she still concentrated on controlling herself not to make too many noises, but those groaning sounds that couldn't be stopped were stuck in her throat and might escape at any time.

"Aaaaaah...!"

Her back became as tight as a stringed bow when immense pleasure turned like a current running through all her limbs and bones. With fingers grabbing the edge of the bench, she has given up control of her mind and started to gasp madly. She was able to see the doctor's pale mask swinging slightly between her legs as she raised her head higher, and she longed for him to give her more caresses, no matter with which part of his body. The pleasure kept increasing, Chloe has never felt so remarkable in her life. No one could ever drag her completely into this tide of happiness like the Plague Doctor did, right now.

Chloe couldn't tell what the anatomy under SCP-049's “mask” would look like since the mask forms a part of his body and the doctor might have found it unnecessary to reveal to her. Although she couldn't see his lower face while lying on back with legs up on his shoulders, she felt his bird-like skull and that long, powerful tongue sliding eagerly inside her were clearly not human. However, this aspect had the least importance. The doctor looked so handsome in his own way with elegant physical traits and blue eyes, not to mention his sex skills that were great enough for her to immerse into tons of incoming orgasms.

"...Doc... doctor... mmmmh..."

Chloe mumbled sporadically with a fainted voice. Her white teeth bit her lower lip with such force that the colour on her lip instantly faded away. She lifted her hips slightly and gently sent them forwards, bringing the doctor closer to the flooding gap between her legs. Her toes curled up due to the massive fervour spreading from her lower body until completely devoured her.

"Doc... I... I'm coming... I'm coming...! Stop, stop... doctor... aaah...!"

Chloe repeated over and over as orgasms were accumulating and shaking in her lower abdomen. As soon as she was about to heave an euphoric sigh of relief, a large stream of warmth took advantage of her slackness to escape from the opening between her legs. Chloe didn’t count how much it has squirted out, but she was certain that the mucus has fairly ejected on that beak mask. The expression that could be seen through the eyes of the doctor has always been so concentrated, he was eager to taste her delicious fluid.

And he tasted it.

"I said that my ‘ _cure_ ’ is most effective, same for you. You have come punctually."

"...You _do_ have a quirky sense of humour, doctor..."

SCP-049 held Chloe's cheeks with gloved palms, thumbs wiping away her tears of pleasure that have been shed from the corners of her eyes. Since his deadly hands didn't threaten her life for now or make her the next patient, he desired to touch her as much as possible within limited time.

_Direct skin contact, or anything else._

Chloe enfolded the doctor's neck in her arms and leant her forehead against his shoulder. Seeing that she was still panting unstoppably, she simply stuck her lips on his black robe and transferred the exhaled heat into his body. Before taking a break to calm herself down from the climax, she noticed that the doctor has lifted his robe and the already hardened manhood was pressing firmly against her pubis.

_He..._

_...He is enormous..._

"Let me have you."

The following movement came suddenly with luscious surprise. Due to the perfect lubrication just now, Chloe easily accommodated the doctor’s dick which was huge enough for her to contain. The sweet watery sound of the penetration came out from her orifice when he thrust precisely inside her, making her completely filled up. As the doctor worked harder with his hips and shoved his penis straight towards the very depth, Chloe tried to frame his breathtaking shape with great efforts that allowed her vagina to swallow up the entirety.

_A little stressful at first but not as difficult as she thought. The way he pushed inside her was just so satisfying._

The doctor was now completely on both knees. He grabbed the girl's waist with warm hands and began moving inside her. Chloe gripped the bench's edge in order to keep balance of her body, she started to enjoy the cautious movements of the doctor's scorching member, from slow to fast, each thrust was attentive --

Absence of discomfort.

"Oh, dear, you are... tight..."

After trying a few back and forth and realising that her waist seemed to be struggling a little with the increasingly rapid rhythm of thrust, SCP-049 simply held up the girl's buttocks with his left hand, allowing her to slightly adjust the position and sat closer to his crotch, against his chest. His right hand then stroked along the curve of her lower back, until reaching her round tender breast and rubbed it affectionately.

"Liberate your hands, relax, your body is too tense, I would hurt you if I go deeper."

"...Doc... ahhhhh...!"

As the big hand that slid onto her chest pushed and squeezed her flesh, Chloe was unable to bear such caresses, and immediately uttered a loud cry. She took initiative to put one hand on the top of the doctor's hand and crossed her fingers with his, another then rested on his shoulder. The doctor's firm chest represented a great support for her vacillating body and by leaning against it, her muscles gradually restored to a more relaxing state. Her moaning sounds became much wanton than the beginning as she has totally rejected the blamable self-discipline. When the doctor pounded her deepest bottom again and again with great force, her head threw back involuntarily against the wall due to the intense pleasure transmitted by her nerve endings.

_She desperately wanted to be fucked._

_She wanted to be fucked._

_By him._

"...Doctor..."

"...Fuck me, doc..., my good doctor, fuck me harder...!"

Chloe yelled over and over again with more explicit words, as if she wasn't in this eerie Foundation with surveillance cameras on the walls, but instead, in a free, unfettered place.

"Lovely..."

Of course the doctor didn’t stop, instead his thrusts were getting more and more aggressive, almost completely out and then completely back in, making Chloe tremble like a thin leaf in the wind each time he possessed her. 

"On your knees --"

He commanded gently at her ears, hands still rubbing on her flushing breasts skin covered with slight sweat and his messy reddish finger marks, as a result of the caresses.

"-- Let's see if you would appreciate me taking you from behind."

"Huh... ahhh... I... I should already have confidence in you... O'Four-Nine."

She answered shortly, body shaking with anticipation.

They have changed position to taste another irresistible delicacy with her kneeling on the bench, back turned to his chest. The doctor shifted his position above her. He has pulled out his fully wet hard member and penetrated again in her vagina without even a break, causing her to suddenly collapse forwards. He first tried a few thrusts by handling her waist from the back, then bent over and squeezed her body tightly against himself, one hand on her thorax and another on her abdomen, as if to fracture her delicate spine into his embrace, and meanwhile, kept grinding the softest spot inside her little secret garden by vigorous hip movements. The bottom part of his large dick stayed constantly visible between the girl's soaked labia as he continued fucking her erratically. He rested his beak on her bare and ruddy shoulder, the already heavy breath coming behind it turned savage. The closer the breath was to her ears, the more tempting it became, the more it encouraged her moaning.

_No more quiet gasps as before, he is breathing deliriously as he is nearly achieving orgasm._

The two were moaning in unison, sound vibrating in every corner of the containment chamber. Captured by SCP-049's fierce, Chloe was panting desperately while trying hard to swallow the abundant saliva in her mouth. Her soft breasts kept bouncing back and forth with the thrust pace of the Plague Doctor, who was progressively exhausting her vigor and plundering her lucidity.

 _No escape_. _Non-stop._

"Doc...tor... I'm fainting... it's hot, it's so hot and humid down here..."

"..."

"...Give me more... More of you... mmmmh...!"

Chloe felt she has lost the last strength to cry out the word "doctor", the word that pleased him so much every time when he heard it, but she never forgot to demand a bit more lust of him. She had no idea how long their intercourse has been lasting since the doctor always took great control of fulfilling their desirable needs, not excessive, not insufficient, but right on the point to make her yearn for his body, just like his usual gentle attitude towards her, perfectly adequate.

They have maintained such a passionate and pleasant atmosphere during the entire process, until two lines of tears dripped down along Chloe's cheeks, and a contented sigh finally escaped from her throat -- when the doctor ejaculated his fresh release into her womb, she was also pushed to the peak of the climax at the same time.

"...May I discharge inside you, sweetheart...?"

"...It would... would be too wasteful if... if you don't... doc..."

This was the last interaction she remembered before paralysing in SCP-049's embrace, perspiring all over the body. The two tangling on the bench stayed silent for a long time, the only sound that could be heard must be each other's rapid panting. Finally, the doctor moved slightly away and left Chloe's inside. The remaining semen leaked down from the girl's thighs as the penis obstructing it from coming out was no longer there. The volume of the doctor's release was huge, at least about three times more than the average human male, and of course he seemed to be aware of this fact. He stood up, walked to the operating table and fetched a clean towel, helped Chloe wipe away sweat on her forehead and the residual fluid between her legs. He stared deeply at her red cheeks, and ran his fingertips across her fair skin, just as cautiously as when he first tried to touch her.

"Enjoyable. I appreciate it."

The doctor responded with admiration, and gently introduced his index finger into Chloe's little mouth to tease her soft tongue as an extra reward for her efforts. 

"I have never thought I needed sex like today, thanks to you."

"I thought you could keep doing it until the guards come to get me back to my cell, if it weren't for you to cum --"

Eyes half-closed, Chloe sucked tenderly on his fingertip in an erotic way with tongue licking all over the place, and deliberately bit it before speaking. _That light metallic blood-like taste._ She felt his "gloved" fingers were quite sensitive, it seemed that the claim that the garments have grown out of his body was valid.

"-- Will you fuck me like that tomorrow, big bird?"

"I have never thought you would be _that_ insatiable, either."

He withdrew his index and looked at her with a smile in the eyes. 

"Of course, if possible."

The girl held the doctor's face with both hands and dropped a kiss on his beak.

"Thank you, doctor. _Your cure, is most effective._ "

She grinned, responded by imitating the exact same words that he liked to say.

SCP-049 couldn't help but hear her saying them in such intonation. He narrowed his blue eyes, chuckled slightly.

"You are beautiful, like a princess of my time."

"...Oh? You must have had sex with them, the princesses of your time?"

Chloe uttered without thinking but was soon startled by her words when she realised that hint of jealousy in her tone, even if she was just joking.

_Since when did she start to develop such a possessive instinct for him? He clearly doesn't belong to anyone in this world...  
_

"No, I have not. What are you conceiving about in your mind?"

SCP-049 reacted with a certain astonishment but then comforted her by a genial cuddle.

"Come here, my beauty."

_What a shame, she really wishes she hadn’t said that stupid thing._

"...I'm sorry, doctor... I didn't mean to --"

Chloe buried her flushed face in the doctor's warm chest. He wasn't a saint, and she understood well that her momentary caprice might have made him uncomfortable.

"You must feel much better now though I sense your weariness. Use my bed if you please. There is still time left before you return to your cell."

He whispered at her ears.

Chloe nodded, put on her clothes and lay down on the bed in the containment chamber. She was actually a little hesitant, and kept looking back nervously at SCP-049 sitting beside the operating table. He was holding the same thick journal with dark brown leather cover as the day before, on which were fully written his research findings and new medical methods. The journals were not redacted in any known language and no one could decipher the secret hidden behind his writing.

_Indeed, he is filled with mysteries._

_And there is no need to understand too thoroughly._

Noticing Chloe looking back at him, SCP-049 seemed to comprehend immediately. He slowly walked to the bed with the notebook in hands and alleviated her worries with a soothing familiar voice.

"No concerns, I am by your side."

"Doctor, can you read my mind, or are you good at understanding my thoughts?"

Chloe asked the question that she most wanted to know the answer besides the Pestilence one. Of course, this answer was much easier to obtain than the Pestilence.

"Maybe both."

"Do your knees hurt?"

"No, that is just a piece of cake."

The doctor sat down next to the bed, and began to hum a tune that sounded like a hymn of the ancient church with a voice reassuring to fall asleep. Chloe was uncertain what language it was, it might be medieval French, or it might not belong to any known language, just like his journals. But it didn't matter, what's important was that she could hold his hand now and have a sweet dream.

✦✦✦


	8. Chapter 8

_**DAY 28TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT**

"SCP-049, release D-74799 immediately, release D-74799."

Unaware of how long it has been, Chloe was awakened by the commands of the security guards. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, glimpsed at her side and found out the Plague Doctor, absent.

"O'Four-Nine...?"

She ran out of the bed barefoot to fetch her shoes. The doctor's warmth still remained in her palms, so he should have just left latterly.

_Anything could happen in this place. In case he clashed with the guards again, it wouldn't be optimistic for both of them._

"Doctor!"

Chloe rushed to the gate of the containment chamber and discovered SCP-049 standing there straight up facing the front, hands behind back, and silent.

The door of the containment chamber had been opened. An armed guard was aiming at the doctor with the dark muzzle of his firearm. Another entered into the chamber and dragged Chloe out as soon as he noticed her presence.

"D-74799, you are ordered to return to your cell."

The guard's rude movement caused intense pain on her wrist bones. She tried to shake off, but in vain.

"I will see you shortly."

SCP-049 nodded slightly towards Chloe.

The girl definitely caught the smile in his eyes, a soft grin then appeared on the corner of her rosy lips. After taking a few steps out of the room, she turned her head and looked back reluctantly at the place where the doctor was standing. He was still staring at her, tall, lean and glamorous.

"Await me, O'Four-Nine."

It wasn't a dream, they just had pleasing sweet sex in this containment chamber, under the blind spot of the camera, and then she fell asleep on his bed, holding his hands. He should be in love with her, and they both loved each other, although they have never said so frankly. But now, as their undisturbed tranquillity temporarily reached an end, she had to succumb to the brutal force of the security guards.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! I can walk by myself!"

Chloe resisted tenaciously but still dragged back to her cell.

* * *

**SITE-19, FIFTH FLOOR**

**DR. SALVA'S OFFICE**

"Please explain unequivocally, doctor. Are you certain that you have observed ambiguous _intimate_ interactions between SCP-049 and D-74799?"

Dr. Salva has started a new conversation with the voice from the intercom that always rendered him flustered.

"Yes, sir. Absolutely certain. I can dispatch a series of surveillance footage for further observation. Yesterday's experiment was way more striking. After D-74799's departure, SCP-049 has shown an indefinable sorrow. It was sitting quietly near the operating table, never required us for anything, no meal, no corpse, nothing. Finally, it stood up and called out at the intercom asking us to bring D-74799 back. The security handcuffed it out of fear that it would do anything exceeding what is proper."

"Greatly done, doctor. Well, in fact, I am not _that_ surprised by this discovery. After all, SCP-049 once claimed to have _born_ in 15th century in France -- did it say so? Before you were engaged by the Foundation, it had violated the protocol by killing one of our decisive personnel. After the incident, it had shown _indefinable sorrow_ , as the description you have used. If sorrow exists as the only type of emotion that it eventually expresses, then it would be fairly illogical. Don't you think that, SCP-049 and D-74799... are in love or some sort of? Like between lovers, one left, another became sad."

"Oh, sir, you must be kidding. According to all the work I have done on it since I began to devote myself to the Foundation, SCP-049 tends to be emotionally _incapable_ of love, and why should D-74799 fall in love with this... monster that she has just met five days ago? I assume that 049 might have already developed feelings towards D-74799, but the specific nature of the feelings is still hard to determine. I will conduct further studies with D-74799 for the following days --"

"Anyways, I consider your findings valuable. However, I have no choice but to disappoint you that there won't be any further studies in the future. In fact, after a thorough deliberation, we are aborting this project..."

"Excuse-me? But we have just --"

"Y-yes, listen well... We are... abor[/]ting this research project. Now... the la[/]st thing I am intereste[/]d in... what kind... of re[/]action SCP-049 will ha[/]ve if the al[/]ready established fee[/]lings are...destro[/]yed."

The voice suddenly turned to be a bit intermittent due to unknown signal interference. It floated out quietly from the speaker as if coming from far way.

_Excuse-me?_

"If I understand well, I have to order the termination of D-74799, in the presence of SCP-049? But sir..."

Dr. Salva became somewhat alarmed by the demands of his superiors. Of course, Chloe has never been a part of his concerns, but the experiment project has just started, this rare opportunity shouldn't be missed.

"Do[/]ctor, you are the deci[/]sion ma[/]ker on your... side. By the way... I ha[/]ve to remi[/]nd you, D-74799's _one-mon[/]th_ will end soon, if my me[/]mory is still goo[/]d. You shou[/]ld understand the mea[/]ning of effec[/]tive use of re[/]sources?"

The other end of the intercom suddenly cut off. 

Dr. Salva was gazing dazedly at his thick notebook on the table. He strongly disapproved that arbitrary decision made by his superiors, but he couldn't verbally express his counter-opinion, just like Chloe, who had no right to contest the confinement decision he rendered for SCP-049. 

Moreover, he was unaware of the real motives behind that unexpected change of plan, as the deliberation process has been classified as _top_ confidentiality and would forever remain inaccessible to him.

_Was I expecting to witness a... poignant love story between an SCP and a Class-D?_

He held his head in one hand and the other swiveling a pen. Finally, he sighed and wrote down some words on the notebook.

 _D-74799 termination, to be executed the next day_ _._

* * *

After returning to the cell, Chloe buried herself in the white pillow on her single bed.

It was still early, but negligible. In this building sealed by metal doors and concrete brick walls, artificial lighting was the only light source here. Without timepiece, inside the building would not exist days or nights.

Chloe covered her head with thin quilt and blushed like a pubescent girl. She was recalling every moment spent with SCP-049 during these days.

_Ironic._

This "doctor", who wasn't even a doctor at all in human’s eyes, has effectively _cured_ the pain left by human on herself.

She was fully conscious that she only served as a guinea pig here, and SCP-049 was only regarded as a property of the Foundation. But if he wasn't an anomaly and she wasn't a Class-D, the storyline might be completely different -- their encounter would be highly improbable.

_Gosh... How could it happen like this... She wasn't expecting falling in love with an SCP nor, raising the stakes, having sex with him! At all, at all._

She didn’t know whether to be glad or to be upset anymore.

* * *

_**DAY 29TH** _

**__________**

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT**

The next day, following the previous decision rendered by Dr. Salva for research purpose, Chloe was sent into SCP-049's containment chamber by the security guards as usual.

She understood very well that she has become the selected D-Class to perform tests on SCP-049, and that SCP-049's containment chamber was actually the only place where she was willing to stay.

However, she didn't get up earlier this time, instead she felt worn out. After having sex yesterday with the doctor, she found her muscles aching badly when she awakened in the morning, especially on the inside of the thighs, and around her vagina that had been fucked hard by him.

_He really has great force and lasts long! He must have acquired centuries of experience in that..._

Chloe chuckled while thinking of it. Despite this little inconvenience, she didn't regret it. She has already missed a lot in the past, so, for SCP-049, she never felt too early or too late.

This time SCP-049 no longer mingled with darkness, but instead sat on a chair three metres near the gate, where the dim light was flashing above his head. Beside his feet was placed a pot of blue-purple Provencal lavender. The flourishing plants in the flower pot were about to break through the container, releasing a light woody aromatic scent.

"Greetings, dear."

As Chloe entered the containment cell and closed the door behind, the doctor stood up to greet her.

"Doctor!"

The girl trotted joyously towards him, hugged his solid waist first, and then raised herself on tiptoe in order to lean her cheek against his broad shoulder, letting the mild body temperature of the doctor appease her.

SCP-049 also responded to the girl by bowing his head, let her gently drop an affectionate kiss on him.

_He is too tall, it requires work of them both._

"What are these handcuffs...?"

Chloe noticed that the doctor had no movements in his hands unlike the previous day, and immediately discovered the restriction equipment around his wrists.

"Ah, the Foundation placed them on me after you left."

SCP-049 replied briefly, seemed unwilling to explain too much. He started walking towards the back of the chamber, where exactly the two of them were lingering yesterday opposite the operating table. His pace was slow, then his silhouette melted again into a total gloominess.

Chloe felt that today's Plague Doctor seemed different, but she was unable to identify the incongruity. Was it because no one has provided him with corpses?

"Lavender?"

She squatted down and asked curiously.

"Yes, its aroma sedates me."

SCP-049 replied, blue eyes twinkling in the dimness, watching Chloe flicking lavender flowers with fingers, then he started to murmur some lines.

" _Unspeakable discomfort almost choked me, when I realised that my birth, aging, sickness and death, would never concern him --_ "

_Surprisingly, it is her diary content._

"You... you have read my diary, doctor...?"

" _I am by no means a person intimidated by solitude, and him, either_ \-- Oh yes, I read it, those entries are lovely, so is that portrait sketch --"

"-- The only inappropriateness was... I forgot to solicit your permission to do so."

"Ah... Of course you are allowed, I already gave it to you. It's yours now."

The girl smiled. It wasn't to the detriment of her privacy, she was just shy hearing him repeating her written words, like her essay being read by the professor in front of the classroom back to her student days.

"Thank you for putting my mind at ease. After you left yesterday, I sat here and endured the loss I had never experienced before. _Ma chérie_ , I am suffering terribly."

The Plague Doctor put his shackled hands on the knees, fingers holding together.

"You are too important to me. I shall deploy all means to ensure that the Pestilence will never affect you, if necessary."

Chloe blushed immediately by hearing this sudden peculiar "confession" but felt somewhat disturbed at the same time.

_This sentence is indeed his style, but clearly, too heavy for her._

"...Doctor, have you ever loved someone? During these... six centuries...?"

She walked towards SCP-049, questioned cautiously with her heart pounding wildly inside her chest.

_Why is she insisting on that word? Is it really necessary?_

"Love? Strange to me. To be precise, I have never used that word like you have used it, not yet. I can affirm my special feelings towards you, but I am quite uncertain if it is the _love_ in human's sense. ”

He replied in short, then turned on the small lamp they used yesterday to illuminate the atmosphere.

"...Special feelings... But they still couldn't stop you from putting your dick inside me...!"

Obviously, Chloe was a little disappointed by this answer, but the Plague Doctor was probably right. _He is not human_ , how could she demand him with the human definition of love? But -- not only that --

_Something went wrong here. The way he speaks, it appears to be answering rigidly questions during an insipid interview..._

"Putting my... I consider your remark exaggerated but quite candid."

"..."

Chloe had no idea how to restart the already dead conversation. She frankly sat down next to the doctor and gripped his left arm. Same as yesterday, she was eager to be close to him. If words couldn't express, then let the body language resolve the difficulty.

_She wants intimacy and affection, from him._

This mysterious existence in front of her always gave her a sense of awe. She sometimes felt that she couldn't correctly infer his mind or read him. On the contrary, he appeared to be fully capable to perceive through _her_ behaviours, that frustrated her so much. It might be an eternal gap between them that couldn't be remedied with kiss, hug or sex. 

"But you _do_ like me, right?"

"Of course I do."

_That would be enough. No sweet prattles, simple words matter._

Staring at the doctor's side profile, Chloe suddenly wanted to kiss him.

The doctor didn't refuse the girl's willingness, instead, he readily accepted her leaving a series of fine, soft kisses on his mask, that to say, his face. Her movements were tender, like feathers brushing skin, itchy but very pleasant. Just when Chloe was about to touch his hands in order to draw herself into his warm embrace, the doctor avoided her with an ingenious move that left her unsuspected.

"Dear, have you ever heard this song -- "

He whispered at her right ear.

"Song? What song?"

Chloe scratched her earlobe as the doctor's breath blew on her face. She had listened to many songs when she used to accomplish design duties for her clients, but she didn't expect SCP-049 to have such interest. Of course, she couldn’t conceive the scene of him singing any other songs besides church hymns.

"Ring-a-ring o' roses,  
A pocket full of posies,  
A-tishoo, A-tishoo,  
We all fall down."

The voice of the Plague Doctor was equally soothing when he sang, knocking right into Chloe's sensitive heart.

_What? What did he just sing?_

"Well -- doctor -- isn't this a... nursery rhyme?"

Facing the doctor who suddenly started to hum a nursery rhyme, Chloe giggled and couldn’t help covering her mouth with hands.

_This is just so inconsistent but unreasonably adorable._

"This song has a subtle connection to the _Black Death_ you are familiar with, at least it has been interpreted that way by scholars."

_Roses, posies, disease, corpse and then, death._

SCP-049 lowered his head as he intended to explain further.

"I am a medieval doctor. My form and my consciousness have been existing for centuries and I continue to exist for now. I have witnessed countless last wills beside the sickbed of those poor souls ravaged by the atrocious Pestilence. The bubonic plague was only a mediocre part of it. In fact, the Pestilence has never existed as a particular disease. Its existence, is death, or, it exists in the form of the omnipresent _death_."

The doctor suddenly lifted his head, staring at Chloe with penetrating blue eyes.

"I have promised you that some other day you will understand the great Pestilence that has claimed billions of poor souls."

"Eh...?"

Chloe became unsettled. She didn’t expect the doctor to abruptly start a conversation on that serious topic - an issue of immense concern to him.

"..."

She tacitly allowed SCP-049 to continue his unfinished statement. She only slowly tightened her arms and held him tighter as if he would disappear in the next second before being able to clarify the confusion implanted in her mind.

"The Pestilence is the death itself."

The Plague Doctor stared down at the girl leaning on his shoulder, looking at her in a quite dissimilar way. A layer of watery mist shrouded his blue iris and the expression stored in them, filled with distress. His breathing seemed more dignified than before, even possessed an inexplicable sense of ritual.

_...The Pestilence is the death itself..._

A chill climbed on Chloe's spine after her hearing that unusual answer. She looked straight at SCP-049's eyes in amazement, eager for further possible interpretation. She was unwilling to be fooled by such an answer beyond her knowledge.

_Or, beyond human knowledge._

The doctor again read her mind. He slowly turned his head to the girl, same as the moment when they first met inside this containment chamber with Dr. Salva on the other side and D-6████ lying on the ground. The shadow he formed under the dim light was engulfing her petite size by inches.

"Do not move."

"Yes?"

"Please... Let me hug you."

They were staring at each other, immobilised, not knowing how long it would last, until he suddenly held her closer with his arms and elbows, keeping her back tightly against his chest, but his hands always maintained a cautious distance from her. The doctor's movement was so fast and unexpected that when Chloe realised what happened, the only thing hanging in front of her eyesight, was the metal chain between his handcuffs.

_And a flash of startle in her eyes but quickly disappeared._

They were lying again on that bench full of pleasant memories, hugging like ordinary lovers.

The bench's cold surface made Chloe curl up in SCP-049's arms, letting the doctor's temperature warm her up. She closed her eyes peacefully, and a British accent, which she recognised so well, started to ring in her ears. The front curve of the doctor’s mask fit perfectly to the top of her head. She greedily inhaled the smell of rose petals and spearmint of his body, waiting for him to provide a final explanation.

"The Pestilence is death. What I have been doing consists of finding it, eradicating it and destroying it, myself blessed with wisdom and good senses. I remove it and replace it with something that has not been affected. I cannot sit here and wait for it to arrive then that would be fairly late. I cure them, _my patients_ , I cured them. They became powerful and clean after receiving my cure... free from any terror or disease..."

The doctor's voice started to tremble.

"Facing the Pestilence, I must act promptly to impede it from spreading, and, without hesitation... Even, even if the patient... is _you_ , _mon amour_ \--"

"-- Contrary to your assertion, every aspect of you concerns me deeply."

Chloe listened carefully word by word to that long statement while the doctor’s hasty breath was rendering her ears moist and burning. Yes, he was making a decision involving a crucial meaning to him, and she seemed to have correctly guessed what it is.

He was deploying all means to ensure that the Pestilence would never affect her --

_\-- and it has already become necessary._

Certainly, SCP-049 has chosen the best moment to dispel the girl's doubts on the Pestilence issue, as her life has already been planned to be terminated today in some unknown ways.

_As a disposable D-Class personnel._

Chloe didn't struggle since she found herself firmly imprisoned in the doctor's lukewarm embrace framed by his solid chest and arms. The fatal tenderness unique to him made her unable to break free from her undefiable fate.

"Lives sprout, flourish and perish, doctor. I am the same. That's the law of Nature."

"And, I am yours."

The corners of her lips curved up. She was fully conscious that he has always loved her and protected her in his own way, although this way would never be accepted by humankind.

"You must have difficulty understanding it for now. Every life, from the most vulnerable to the most indestructible, will eventually culminate in petty cosmic dust."

She turned her head, blue eyes staring at him.

"I would rather accomplish this step in your arms."

She felt the doctor's hand slowly climbing up her neck and then reaching her throat. Since when that hand has lost its usual steady manner? It _clearly_ appeared to be shivering...

"Dear, I sense the disease in you. Trust me, _I am the cure_."

His voice, soothing.

"Ring-a-ring o' roses,  
A pocket full of posies,  
A-tishoo... A-tishoo...  
We... all... fall... down..."

Chloe started to murmur this nursery rhyme somehow related to the _Black Death_. Her hands holding SCP-049's arm gradually loosened, ending her life under his touch. 

* * *

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SURVEILLANCE ROOM**

"Be prepared to terminate D-74799."

Dr. Salva put his mic down after commanding and sat back in front of the surveillance video. While adjusting the angle of the camera, he noticed SCP-049's face suddenly filling up the entire screen. Pale mask and dark robe made him frightened and jump up immediately from the chair.

SCP-049 has stepped out of the blind spot of the camera, advancing the operating table in his hands, with Chloe's body lying on it. Her orange shirt was untied from the middle, revealing the surgical wounds near her sternum that had not yet been stitched. Her look was extraordinarily serene, like a beauty falling asleep.

_Wait._

"What!? SCP-049 killed her!? No, this is impossible. Wasn't D-74799 _immune_ to its touches!?"

Dr. Salva tapped on the monitoring button frantically, wanting to rewind the video and observe it again, but he could no longer turn on the screen that had been blacked out. In front of him, only an image full of snow dots stayed visible.

_Dammit!_

"SCP-049 has killed D-74799. The exact cause remains unknown. The experiment has failed."

"SCP-049 has undergone surgery on the deceased. The deceased is likely to be converted into an instance of SCP-049-2. Secure the perimeter, prepare to terminate SCP-049-2 at any time and burn the corpse immediately! No interaction with SCP-049 or SCP-049-2 will be permitted. All offenders of the rules shall be terminated in the same way!"

Dr. Salva shouted loudly at the mic. His forehead veins protruded out as his body was unable to stop shaking due to emotional changes. 

* * *

**SITE-19, BASEMENT**

**SCP-049'S UNIT, CORRIDORS**

By the time the security guards penetrated into SCP-049's containment chamber, the Plague Doctor has already torn off the handcuffs that shackled his wrists. His huge black medical bag fell to his feet, countless transparent needles, fragrances, hand pumps and copper tubes rolled out from it. He was standing beside the operating table, holding a stained scalpel and a syringe filled with green liquid. Chloe, lying on the operating table, got up slowly as the cell's gate brutally opened. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and then looked straight at that group of armed guards in front of her.

She was no longer a living Chloe, but has unexpectedly maintained her appearance before death with vivid facial expressions similar to normal human, except several noticeable stitches on her forehead, neck and limbs uncovered by clothing. Her physical coordination seemed to be performing in a quite smooth and "healthy" way when she moved forwards. Most surprisingly, she was attempting to start a conversation with the guards and her behaviours were not reflecting any aggressiveness, at least not yet.

The guards were staring at each other in blank dismay, until one of them raised the firearm.

"Terminate SCP-049-2 immediately, and then burn the corpse! Any interaction with SCP-049 or SCP-049-2 is prohibited and will lead to your termination as well!"

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Following the orders, the security personnel at the door fired almost all bullets into SCP-049-2's body mercilessly. In response, Chloe fell down on her knees, streams of bright red and dark green fluid spurted out through her fingers that were trying vainly to cover her wounded chest from further bleeding.

"...W-why..."

Her lips squirmed mechanically as she unwillingly drained her last word, and then collapsed on the messy floor.

Dense fumes billowing in the air, strong burning smell quickly escaped from the containment chamber, occupying the entire narrow corridor. Dr. Salva took the elevator down to the basement and rushed to the place in hurried panting. He raised the machine gun in his hands, dark muzzle aiming at the Plague Doctor.

"SCP-049, you need to give explanation for your actions!"

"..."

Quietude, except for the crackling sound of burning flames.

"049?"

"Are you listening???"

"..."

"ZERO-FOUR-NINE!!!"

"...My actions do not need to be explained."

SCP-049 replied.

"Your actions have seriously violated the containment protocol. If you do not justify yourself, all your allowances will be revoked and further restrictions shall apply during your containment! You have destroyed a valuable test subject --"

"-- NO SIR! She is NOT a test subject!"

SCP-049 interrupted angrily with a tone growing agitated, then took a deep breath and fell silent again. He turned around and squatted down, staring quietly at the corpse of Chloe already cremated inside the sea of fire. His Provencal lavender was also burnt to ashes along with the flower pot.

"..."

"...Sir..."

"You may think that I have again killed another human at my own will... or you may think that I have killed my _beloved woman_ \--"

SCP-049's tone was most mournful.

"But I didn't, good sir, I didn't. I saved her, I... saved her then cured her. She was sick... She was terribly sick... when she entered my chamber, I could sense it... and I... felt it... I... am the cure, only I can save her... only me! And I... I saved her... This... this is my most successful case of curing. She maintained her appearance, her body was perfectly balanced. She had consciousness and feelings, and she would live for eternity, free of disease. She was pure, she was clean, she was endowed with what you have been racking your brains for, the... _immortality_ , or call it what you want, doctor... But now, ended... everything --"

He suddenly paused his speech, breathing laboriously.

"-- Huff... I... I..."

"..."

"...How regrettable..."

"I don't understand what you're talking about, SCP-049. During your first encounter with D-74799, you clearly said you didn't sense the disease in her. Later, it is proven that she was _immune_ to your touches. Now you suddenly claim that you have sensed the disease in her that you have never sensed before? This is TOTALLY unacceptable, 049. What is the problem with you? What is the Pestilence? You have repeatedly talked about that _Pestilence_ but have never provided us with any clear identification of the disease! 049, huh? Is the Pestilence a whole crazy paranoiac illusion of your own?!"

Dr. Salva has already heard that SCP-049 could change his mood rapidly but was still impressed by hearing these lines coming from the Plague Doctor, who always tended to be calm and quiet. His hands holding the gun began to tremble due to a certain diffidence as he had to confront him face to face.

"SCP-049, you are being directed to answer my question!"

"...I am a doctor, a professional. Every time the Pestilence approaches, I can accurately locate it and find it. My whole lifetime duty consists of destroying it... And I shall never allow you to despise my developing healing methods. Ah... it is useless... to say more, doctor, to you, such a shortsighted man... I... I lost her... I lost her, and I... I... will no longer resist..."

"..."

Sweat was dripping down from Dr. Salva's forehead due to such extreme tension and danger. The repulsive smell of the smoke in the air almost split his head apart.

"...You _really_ shouldn't resist, 049. Welcome to containment."

He put down his gun.

"...What a huge mess... I still can't understand you."

SCP-049 reached out his hands and quietly allowed the guards to put on a new pair of handcuffs, locking collar and extension restraints. As promised, he returned to containment with little resistance.

✦✦✦

**END**

**I MADE A BITTERSWEET (?) ALTERNATE ENDING BY DRAWING ON MAY 11TH, 2020 :**

[PART ONE](https://64.media.tumblr.com/678621e304d61f02c2974283aedff459/fe9073ef518e15dd-69/s2048x3072/4af94ac7ff76b7ac11216c030624700f8165c6d7.png)

[PART TWO](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f4bbaf962a9be4cd52d4454ef69633d6/fe9073ef518e15dd-6e/s2048x3072/ba454443c69173dd085a360a88c12dc00820f4b0.png)


	9. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra. Medieval AU.

When the fully loaded fleet sailed from the port of Sicily into Europe, the trade line connecting Eastern Europe and the Mediterranean brought more than wealth and spices this time. The outbreak of plague in Central Asia took the opportunity to sneak into the European continent, wielding a scythe called the _Black Death_ and harvested almost one-third of the lives impartially.

Europe, a place where used to have warm climate and bumper crops, has become a real purgatory on earth. Rotten and festered corpses lay on the streets, no one was cleaning them up. Swarms of rodents within these body shells were catalysing the spread of death. Ignorant population still believed in the punishment sent by the God, whipping, praying, and begging the God to forgive their nonexistent sins.

The chaotic social order and urban construction made this land a natural breeding ground for the dreadful bacteria. The _Black Death_ continued ravaging poor souls, mocking human ignorance, and turning the severely infected areas into ghost cities, until four years later, it suddenly decided to disappear without leaving a trace.

At the moment when patients needed the most, plague doctors were hired by the cities’ government. Beak mask, waxed robe and wooden cane, their eerie silhouette shuttled among patients to provide them with medical treatments, regardless of the rich or the poor.

* * *

Chloe Raynott was the daughter of a civilian family. Like other patients, the _Black Death_ was greedily eating away her youthful body. Under a dim kerosene lamp beside her crude bed, she curled up in a sheet that had not been washed for days, with a towel soaked in cold water on her forehead. Her hopeless eyes were reflecting the jumping flames of the fireplace in the room.

The poor girl, severely ill, had to welcome the plague doctor again. With the rapid knocking sound on the door, she quickly noticed the black robe and the beak mask that made her frightened as usual. The distorted shadow of the incoming doctor fell on the dark-red brick walls, became sort of slender and elongated under the dim light, just like some scary monsters that she often dreamed of in childhood. The cane in the doctor's hand, along with his boots, broke into the threshold of the entry door, provoking a pounding sound on the ground. Chloe felt the sound being like a death knell for her. Death was coming to greet her, she thought, and she would soon return to the embrace of the God - if God would forgive the "sins" owed by her previous existence.

"Doctor, please, please save my beloved daughter! She is terribly sick, and I'm afraid she may die soon... Doctor, I can't live without her!"

Chloe’s mother was almost kneeling on the ground and begging for the doctor's mercy. Facing her daughter who might leave this world at any time, she has been crying hard these days.

The doctor did’t reach out to help the woman kneeling on the ground. For them, any physical contact with the patient or the patient's family could be extremely dangerous.

" _Madame_ , if you wish, please let me treat your daughter alone."

The doctor's voice was low, but inexplicably deterrent. He spoke with a British accent and a special metallic finish after each syllable.

The woman promptly agreed, and let the doctor enter into Chloe's room. For her, as long as there was a hope of saving her daughter's life, she would do anything for it.

* * *

The depressing noise made by the wooden cane was getting closer, the doctor was walking straight to Chloe's bed.

"Greetings."

He bent over, resting one end of his cane against the girl's jaw, raising her head, and examining her inflamed lymph nodes from side to side. Then he lifted a corner of her quilt and discovered blackish festering scars on her skin.

The high fever has left Chloe unconscious. When she heard the doctor's simple greetings, she only portrayed his silhouette first with her blurry vision, and then gradually found out the difference in front of her.

He was unlike any of the plague doctors that had previously visited, Chloe told herself almost intuitively.

The doctor in front of her was wearing a black robe with a black hood on his head. The cloth covering his body looked heavy, but it seemed to only have one single layer. It was neither sealed nor thick like other doctors in order to isolate themselves from the patients’ "miasma", so at least three layers were woven inside and out. Instead, his dressing merged himself seamlessly, perhaps totally indistinguishable. The mask on his face wasn't leather-made either, it was a pale white mask that looked like ceramic. He had only a wooden cane in one hand, no medical bag was with him. Chloe wondered if he had forgotten to bring some necessary medical supplies. What chilled her the most must be his blue eyes. The eyes were staring straight at her from behind the ceramic beak mask, as if looking into the essence of her soul. That gaze sent her shivers down the spine.

"Miss, I can see you are not well, the sickness has taken hold of you."

Yes, and the special ending when he spoke, the metallic echo was unlike any sound that human beings could make at all.

Hearing the doctor's words, Chloe felt her stomach cramping. She lifted difficultly her body with elbows, tilted her head out of the bed, and vomited out the few diluted porridge she had just eaten into a brass basin. Before she could catch her breath, a series of violent coughs followed closely, making her shoulders twitch madly, and some clots of blood-stained phlegm were expectorated into the basin as well.

The girl twisted her body and picked up a wooden bowl with fresh water on the bedside to rinse the thick saliva from her mouth. She stared blankly at the turbidity in the basin, and her forearm that began to show signs of festering.

"...Are you, the plague bringer?"

She asked ridiculously.

"Of course not."

The response waited her.

"..."

"Doctor, if you really want to help me, please don't treat me."

After a moment of silence, she finally turned her head, holding back the tears from the pain of vomiting and coughing. Her bloodshot eyes looked straight at the doctor.

"...I'm about to die, I know my condition well..."

She choked with tears gradually wetting her eyes, sliding down her face.

"The disease is consuming me day after day. I thought about persisting, that’s why I still have the strength to breathe... I am enduring torturous high fever, buboes and severe skin sores. I am suffering from violent headache and coughs that are enough to tear apart my lungs... I can't stand anymore... I just can't... Doctor, I beg you, as an insignificant follower of the Lord... I beg you... Please let me leave this world without pain... my good doctor... if possible, please...!"

Chloe has exhausted all the air at the bottom of her lungs and intermittently spoke out the words that were so meaningful to her. She was staring eagerly at the doctor, at the seemingly void black space behind that ceramic beak mask. She started to tremble again, limbs curled into a ball, and then collapsed into the quilt with her scalding temperature on it.

Since the person in front of her was a doctor, he should have many ways for her to die peacefully. There must be different drugs on him, and any drug, overdosed, would be enough to kill her.

Chloe imagined. Her expression became scattered, gaze dangling aimlessly in the air.

"..."

"Do not be afraid, my cure is most effective."

The doctor finally spoke after a few seconds of silence. His voice was soothing and quiet, completely unaffected by the girl's collapsed emotion. He leant forwards slightly, moving his right hand in black glove to Chloe's neck, then grabbed her throat.

"Thank you, doctor."

A graceful smile appeared on the corners of Chloe's lips. She raised her both hands and tightly held the doctor's wrist. She was right, he was able to let her leave this world without suffering. She only felt the doctor's fingers softly touching her skin, they were slender and cold, then the world sank into a velvety darkness.

"Huff..."

A heavy breathing sounded in the room. The doctor stood up straight at his full height and pulled two corners of the girl's quilt, covering up her serene face. He then added some fuel to the kerosene lamp aside. The fire was brighter now, but still swaying.

The doctor walked out of the flickering lighted room leaving the door slightly ajar. The entire house was surprisingly quiet, his footsteps were so clear and audible. He directed himself towards the woman in tears and said softly.

" _Madame_ , your daughter has gone. She left without suffering."

He nodded at the woman in his gentle manner, then pushed the door of the house open, and stepped into the night.

* * *

The doctor held his hands behind back, staring at that morbidly filthy street scene as usual. A mix of thick sewage and excrement, oozing and bubbling, was flowing throughout the city's lanes. Under the gnawing of swarms of rats, piles of corpses were gradually exposing viscera and skeleton, rancid smell exuding into the repugnant atmosphere. The corpses would have been cleaned up, but now even the body collectors also succumbed to the despotic power of the _Black Death_.

He looked up at the sinister sky shrouding the shadowy dead city. The Pestilence has brought him to this human world, but would never take him away from here.

"The Pestilence... the Pestilence. What these poor souls need is the most effective cure."

While talking to himself, he lifted up his wooden cane and embarked a new journey. The curing will continue, and he will tirelessly seek the most effective way to cure _death_.

The footsteps of the doctor gradually went away and quickly disappeared into a muddled mess of stench.


	10. The Tripartite Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra. Questions & Answers.  
> Relaxing content. Might be OOC.

****THE FOLLOWING FILE HAS BEEN CLASSIFIED AS TOP SECRET BY ORDER OF THE ADMINISTRATOR, ANY NON-AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ACCESSING THIS FILE WILL BE IMMEDIATELY TERMINATED.** **

** **INTERVIEW FOOTAGE OF SCP-049 AND D-74799** **

****Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(sitting in the interview room with his colleague researcher at one side of the large glass window)**_** ** **:**** D-74799, the purpose of this interview is to further understand your relationship with SCP-049. Since I am currently unable to make SCP-049 to speak on that subject during individual interviews, I have thought of an almost _perfect_ solution, that is to have _you_ beside it. It may then reveal some valuable information considering your presence, hopefully. I have obtained its consent to participate in this interview on the condition of providing it with human corpses on a daily basis for at least two weeks... emmm, costly.

If you cooperate willingly with me and my research team, I may reconsider my decision on your termination. If you are lucky enough, you might later on receive a pardon for your crimes committed.

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(hands on knees, sitting at the other side of the glass window)**_** ** **:**** ...Dr. Salva, I haven’t committed any crime, what is the significance of the pardon anyways? You should know that. You have my whole file as a Class-D in your office.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(cleared throat, approaching the mic)**_** ** **:**** We have no time to waste anymore. Security! Release the doctor in!

**_**(Door opened, SCP-049 walked into the interview room with handcuffs and locking collar. He sat down on a chair next to Chloe, at her right side.)** _ **

****Dr. Salva:**** SCP-049, I already explained to D-74799 what we are going to do today. The interview will be conducted by me and my colleague. If everything goes smoothly, I have promised to reconsider the termination of D-74799 and also your own allowances. It all depends on your willingness to cooperate. So, let’s start with the simplest ones. Your name first, please.

 ** **Chloe:**** Chloe Raynott, as written on the document just in front of you, doctor.

 ** **049:**** I have had many names. For instance, plague doctor, bird doctor, death bringer, plague bringer, walking stick, civil servant, plauge boi, birb boi, and so on. It seems that the name 049 is the most neutral and objective one.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(seemed to have heard enough)**_** ** **:**** Your age, respectively?

 ** **Chloe:**** Twenty-four. I will be “celebrating” my twenty-fifth birthday soon here, inside Site-19 of the Foundation. Are you going to grant me a day-off?

 ** **049**** ** _ **(silent)**_** ** **:**** ...

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(impatiently)**_** ** **:**** SCP-049, do you need me to repeat that question?

 ** **049:**** No, please don’t, doctor. I am calculating my years lived in this world. Unfortunately, I am afraid that I cannot give you an accurate answer. I have probably lived for at least six hundred years.

 ** **Dr. Salva:****...Impressive. So, your... gender??? ** _ **(to his colleague)**_** Why is this question even on the list? Isn’t that obvious enough?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(intentionally exaggerated)**_** ** **:**** After thinking thoroughly, I _consider_ myself to be a female.

 ** **049 _(laughing)_ : ****I am used to be called, “ _it_ ”.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** When did you meet, and where? ...That is obvious, too!

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(laughing lightly)**_** ** **:**** Wow, thanks to you, doctor, for throwing me into SCP-049’s containment chamber.

 ** **049:**** Of course, in my containment chamber. Not long ago. 

****Dr. Salva:**** First impression towards each other?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(glanced at 049**_** ** _ **’**_** ** _ **s profile)**_** ** **:****...Scary. Scary mask and strong aura. But a real gentleman.

 ** **049:**** Beautiful human being. I did not sense the disease in her, that is quite uncommon during modern times.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What do you like about each other?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(blushed a little)**_** ** **:**** Well, almost everything? Particularly his mask?

 ** **049:**** So, dear, may I call you, _appearanceist_? For me, her hair and eyes.

 ** **Choe**** ** _ **(discontented)**_** ** **:**** You are not far from appearanceist, either.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(trying hard to keep a straight face)**_** ** **:**** What do you dislike about each other?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(thinking)**_** ** **:**** If I _must_ answer that, the disagreeable odour on him every time after surgeries, and, and the fact that he keeps talking about the Pestilence.

 ** **049**** ** _ **(glanced at Chloe)**_** ** **:**** Nothing in particular. She is wonderful.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Do you think you are good with each other?

 ** **Chloe:**** Yes? I think so.

 ** **049:**** Obviously yes. If it is not because we are both under the Foundation custody, I might consider marrying her one day. I really thought about marriage, building a cottage somewhere in France and then having babies with her.

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(blushing wildly and became nervous)**_** ** **:**** What...?? Doctor... What are you talking about??

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(a little shocked by hearing the word "marrying")**_** ** **:**** Look, 049, things are clear here. We prohibit any marriage between SCPs or between SCP and human. And, do not even think about breaching containment like the last time you did within five minutes!

 ** **049**** ** _ **(tapping temple with a finger)**_** ** **:**** Ah, that was an accident. I usually behave well, in my opinion.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(continuing)**_** ** **:**** How do you call each other?

 ** **Chloe:**** Doctor, and sometimes 049. Emmm, well, O'Four-Nine, I usually pronounce his number like this.

 ** **049:**** Dear, _honey_ .

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** How do you want to be called?

 ** **Chloe:**** Dear is cute, Chloe would also be nice. I want to hear his voice calling me "Chloe". _**(giggled)**_

 ** **049:**** Doctor or O'Four-Nine. I like the way she calls me doctor.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Next... emmm, what is this weird question? Anyways... So, if drawing an analogy with animals, which animal will you choose for the other?

 ** **Chloe:**** A bird? **_**(thinking of bird species)**_** A crow... something like that. Ah, a rook! The rook has a white beak!

 ** **049:**** A rabbit. I do not really care about fur colour.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(narrowing eyes)**_** ** **:**** What kind of gift will you choose for the other?

 ** **Chloe:**** I don’t know, there is nothing in the Foundation that looks like a gift. Maybe, I would buy a brand new medical bag for him.

 ** **049:**** A gorgeous dress. She should wear clothes that suit her.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** I am sorry 049, but we only have orange uniforms here. What kind of things the other does will make you unhappy?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(thinking)**_** ** **:**** In fact, I have never felt "unhappy" with him, but instead, nervous, when he suddenly falls silent...

 ** **049:**** I do not like seeing her cry. I hardly know what to do.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** The next. ** _ **(lowered voice and speaking to his colleague)**_** Damn, how can I expect them to tell me the truth... **_**(cleared throat again)**_** How far has your relationship progressed?

 ** **Chloe:****...I want to stick to him all the time.

 ** **049:**** To a point where I finally understand “love” in human’s sense.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Which of you confessed your feelings first?

 ** **Chloe:**** I don’t know exactly. Everything just evolved like that.

 ** **049:**** We do not need confession.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** How much do you love each other?

 ** **Chloe:**** I have never loved others before like I love him.

 ** **049:**** Equally. In fact, my memories on other women are fading with time...

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What will you do if you think the other is cheating on you?

 ** **Chloe:**** Unless I have clear evidence, I choose not to suspect him.

 ** **049:**** First of all, there must be such a possibility.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(frowning hard)**_** ** **:**** The other's sexy expression!? Whoever made this questionnaire will be subject to disciplinary action after I finish this interview!

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(chuckling)**_** ** **:**** I can only see his sexy eyes.

 ** **049:**** Whenever she is talking to me with blue eyes wide open.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What makes you feel your heartbeat while staying together?

 ** **Chloe:**** When I draw myself close to him and sniff his special body odour.

 ** **049:**** When she gently kisses my face with soft lips.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Have you ever argued? For what?

 ** **Chloe:**** He has an ability to calm every situation down. It is impossible to argue with him.

 ** **049:**** We have never argued. My role is to provide the most effective solace for her.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(unbelievably)**_** ** **:**** It seems that your "ability" has never worked on me, 049! Next, what is your way to show your love towards the other?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(little finger hooking 049**_** ** _ **’**_** ** _ **s hand)**_** ** **:**** I like to hug him. His shoulders make me feel safe inside this building.

 ** **049:**** I would be willing to share everything with her, including my medical findings.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What flower do you think that matches the best with the other?

 ** **Chloe:**** Lavender, or roses?

 ** **049:**** Lily. 

****Dr. Salva:**** Is your relationship public or secret?

 ** **Chloe:****...That is obvious. Why am I here?

 ** **049:**** At least it is public for the Foundation.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(hand touching nose)**_** ** **:**** Do you think your relationship will last forever?

 ** **Chloe:**** I hope so, at least before me being terminated.

 ** **049:**** I have spent a lifetime developing my medical methods, and it never matters to spend a lifetime more to keep our relationship alive, if necessary. Six centuries are not enough, doctor.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(flipping pages in hands)**_** ** **:**** We are now going to switch the topic to some more intimate questions. You are both ordered to answer them _for research purpose_. Your answers will be classified as highly confidential, only accessible by authorised personnel. So, let’s start. _Are you satisfied... with your sex life?_ Wow, that is unexpectedly intimate.

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(agape and astonished)**_** ** **:**** Excuse-me???

 ** **049**** ** _ **(quiet as usual)**_** ** **:**** Yes, I am quite satisfied.

 ** **Chloe _(_**** _ ** **to 049****_ ** ** _)_ :**** ...

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** 049, I used to think that you might be asexual or aromantic. At least, you have never manifested your sexual desire on other female Class-Ds.

 **049:** It really depends, doctor. Do you manifest your sexual desire on every woman that you meet? Clearly no.

 **Dr. Salva:** ...You have just stepped out of bounds, 049! Next, where was the place of your _first sex_ with the other.

 ** **Chloe:****...Clear enough, doctor.

 ** **049:**** In my containment chamber, the blind spot of your cameras.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(raised his head and staring at 049)**_** ** **:**** ...049, you are indeed _very_ cunning.

 ** **049:**** There is no where else we can go, sir.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What was the feeling, then?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(burning cheeks)**_** ** **:****...I liked it.

 ** **049:**** Enjoyable.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What did the other look like at the time?

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(cheeks still burning)**_** ** **:****...He is caring. He knows the most comfortable way to achieve satisfaction.

 ** **049:**** Like a trembling leaf floating on the ocean. Her body is tiny, I have to ensure I did it right...

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** How many times per week?

 ** **Chloe:****...It all depends on your orders, doctor. 

****049:**** I would like to fuck her everyday, if possible.

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(feeling ashamed but content, to 049)**_** ** **:**** DOCTA!

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(trying harder to keep a straight face)**_** ** **:**** 049, I like the word you chose, it makes you different from usual.Next, your most sensitive part of the body?

 ** **Chloe:****...I am actually sensitive everywhere... Especially my back and waist.

 ** **049:**** My beak.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Describe the other during sex in one word?

 ** **Chloe:**** Concentrated.

 ** **049:**** Hard-working.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Frankly speaking, do you like it?

 ** **Chloe:****...Yes... yes, sure, I like him whenever concentrated.

 ** **049:**** Her efforts are the most adorable.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Do you feel embarrassed before having sex? Or after?

 ** **Chloe:**** The first time with him, before, yes, but then, never.

 ** **049:**** Same. It was hard for the first time since we have to create a bond of trust before proceeding any further.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(hands on head)**_** ** **:**** Do you think you are good at sex? ... _Gosh_ , what a question!

 ** **Chloe:**** Yes? He usually guides me well, I am learning fast.

 ** **049:**** Of course, I master human anatomies. The next time I wish to label her body everywhere with anatomical terminology.

 **Chloe _(laughing)_ :** Don't be too wordy, doctor, you are making me impatient!

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(voice attenuated)**_** ** **:**** What do you want the other to say during sex?

 ** **Chloe:**** His quiet gasps are enough.

 ** **049:**** I like to hear her yelling for more.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What expression do you prefer to see when you are having sex?

 ** **Chloe:**** I only see his eyes, doctor.

 ** **049:**** The way she bites her lower lip in order to suppress moaning sounds.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(eyes narrowed)**_** ** **:**** Are you... interested in... SM??? Those questions are getting more and more eccentric!

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(hesitating)**_** ** **:**** Emmmm, I must think about it twice before making an enlightened decision.

 ** **049:**** I am willing to try if she wants.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What do you think about rape? _But are we not a scientific Foundation?_

 ** **Chloe**** ** _ **(voice trembling, hands rubbing on each other)**_** ** **:**** ...

 **Dr. Salva _(raised eyebrows)_ :** What's wrong with you, D-74799? 

**Chloe:** Doctor, may I refuse to answer this one? I just can’t... I can’t answer that, that’s too much for me... No file would ever record a prisoner's living behind the bars.

 ** **049**** ** **:**** I will answer this one for her. A man should never commit such crime on a woman. 

****Dr. Salva:**** Does the other meet your ideal standards?

 ** **Chloe _(voice gradually became normal)_**** : Yes. A well-read gentleman, tall and handsome, what should I expect more?

 ** **049:**** Definitely.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What part of your body do you like to be touched the most?

 ** **Chloe:**** My shoulders. I like to feel him rubbing my shoulders with those big hands.

 ** **049:**** My beak, as always.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Did you take off your clothes yourself, or did the other take them off for your?

 ** **Chloe:**** Usually him. He is very neat. Emmm, and sometimes myself.

 ** **049:**** I do not need to undress.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What is sex for you?

 ** **Chloe & 049: ****A necessity.

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(wiping sweats on forehead)**_** ** **:****...Finally this damn questionnaire is _done_. I am no longer a scientist but a sex counselor or something else??? Before finishing the interview, I have three more questions for you, 049.

 ** **049:**** My pleasure.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** Are you immortal?

 ** **049:**** I am uncertain, probably yes, probably no. I am more inclined to say that my time has not arrived yet.

 ** **Dr. Salva:**** What is hidden under your mask?

 ** **049:**** My mask is not a facial obstruction. It is my face. If you "tear" it off, you will see my flesh, blood vessels and nerves underneath. I can guarantee you, sir, it will not be a pleasure to look at. I would also strangle you in a bloody urge for causing me so much unnecessary agony, as self-defence...

 ** **Dr. Salva**** ** _ **(frowned with a complex expression on his face)**_** ** **:**** _No_ , that’s alright, I want to live longer! Last, can you control the ability of your hands?

 ** **049 _(laughing)_ : ****Oh doctor, I prefer not to answer that.

 ** **Dr. Salva _(put away pen and documents, approaching mic)_ : ****Well, listen, SCP-049 and D-74799, I am rather satisfied with this interview. It was a right decision to put you both together. As long as you are willing to cooperate and as long as I can have access to useful information from you, I will consider extending D-74799's stay in SCP-049’s containment chamber and revoke her termination order. Now back to your cell respectively. We've done here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this cute interview I consider the fanfic as officially done.
> 
> Some notes before finishing:
> 
> Yes, I wanted a happy ending but all I can think of is breaching containment together and then destroying the world (???) This is just emmmm... So I decided to go with a semi-bad (?) ending: salvation/death. I did not even consider an open ending, since few Class-Ds had peaceful fate ahead, and I am such an uncreative person (_ _) In the alternate one, I did not kill Chloe. Let's hope the wiped memories can be recalled! When alive, everything is possible.
> 
> I prefer an 049 sticking to his principles as a doctor to an 049 who casually touches whoever in sight with his lethal hands. He can be merciless but sentient. I tend to believe that he can control his gift > <
> 
> Before I started to write this, I was struggling between a scientist OC or a Class-D OC, then I chose the second. Definitely more interesting. I love Chloe as an ordinary girl.
> 
> A BIG thanks for those who have read until the end!
> 
> Ah, the last thing, I ADORE 049!!! YEAH!!!


	11. The Only Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra, R-18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon the request of some readers and friends, here is one of the additional extras!  
> Yeah I admit that I finished the story leaving too many regrets behind (_ _)  
> I would like to say thank you for all your support. I wasn't expecting my redundant writing style could be loved♡

"Love? Strange to me. To be precise, I have never used that word like you have used it, not yet. I can affirm my special feelings towards you, but I am quite uncertain if it is the love in human's sense."

He replied in short, then turned on the small lamp they used yesterday to illuminate the depressing atmosphere in the containment chamber.

"...Special feelings... But they still couldn't stop you from putting your dick inside me...!"

Chloe cried out. Obviously, she was disappointed by this ambiguous wordy answer, especially from the one who claimed to be some sort of professional.

"Putting my... I consider your remark exaggerated but quite candid."

"..."

The girl had no idea how to restart the already dead conversation. She frankly sat down next to the doctor and gripped his left arm. Same as yesterday, she was eager to be close to him. If words couldn’t express, then let the body language resolve the difficulty.

 _She want_ _s_ _intimacy and affection, from him._

"... You are right. These special feelings could not stop what I did to you yesterday, nor could they stop me from wanting you so badly all the time, including now..."

SCP-049's tone seemed a little anxious. His wrists moved closer, making the firm chain between collide with the edge of the handcuffs, producing a sharp metal noise.

"If so... doctor..."

Chloe’s upper body slightly quivered after hearing these words, small goosebumps involuntarily appeared on her fine skin. She didn’t choose to flinch, but once again planted an affectionate kiss right on the doctor’s beak. She stretched out her soft tongue and gently licked that ceramic-like curved surface, trying to make up for the inconvenience of kissing caused by the "mask". She knew they could kiss like ordinary humans, probably not conventional kiss but rather French kiss. After all, the doctor had performed that exceptional oral sex yesterday by licking her aroused clit and intruding his powerful long tongue inside her -- it was a fact he _did_ have a mouth, and he once admitted having enjoyed human’s gourmet food. However, if the doctor found it unnecessary to show his lower face, why should she force him to do so? By the way, it was never bad to experience that particular sensation by sticking her tongue to his smooth beak, which was always clean, emitting a burst of lavender incense odour.

Chloe slowly shut her eyes. She quickly sensed a stream of heat gushing out of her body after the intimate contact with the doctor. This type of alluring moment has actually occupied them continuously as an unavoidable result generated by the ignited love sparks.

"If you want, I can serve you well. Who said I never wanted you... hum? What a bad idea to waste a single minute or a single second in your containment chamber, because... perhaps tomorrow, or even today, I would turn into insignificant cosmic dust, like every natural life beyond your understanding, gone with the wind... Sincerely speaking, I wish to use tons of explosives to blow up these damn grey brick walls of the Foundation, RIGHT NOW. I want to flee to the ends of the world with you, talk, dance, have sex every day, then laugh, cry and act like a capricious bad girl in your arms."

"Please do not say that, dear... I know what you mean by this."

Chloe didn’t react to SCP-049’s calm response. She slowly kneeled down, pulled up the doctor's dark robe hem, rolled it up to his knees, and easily grasped his huge manhood hiding underneath. As expected, his lower body had no real clothes covering it, the skin felt highly similar to the texture of that same robe. After applying a gentle stroke, Chloe found her fingernails became damp and soon realised the dick in her hands has already grown bigger under that single touch. She continued to rub the skin of the doctor’s member, as it turned harder and hotter, she could even figure out the shape of its prominent veins on the surface by simply kneading it.

The girl bowed her head down, staring earnestly at that mighty rod the doctor used to fuck her yesterday. She clearly remembered the moment when she panicked about the inability of her tiny body to contain that massive thing.

"Is this your magic weapon? It looks even bigger than the day before!"

Timidly, she giggled.

"Huhhh... magic weapon... and you are playing it like a toy... yet I can testify its gladness to see you again."

SCP-049 was twisting his body in an awkwardly restless way. He reached out his handcuffed hands and put them on the knees, clutching tightly the hem of his robe, trying to suppress the arousal rising from below.

"... Your hands, dear, they are tailor-made for it. Huuuuh, that is... that is much more comfort than myself could provide..."

" _Yourself_?"

"Am I allowed to masturbate in your absence? I could not erase your enchantment out of my right mind... You know, I am not performing surgeries all the time, occasionally, I might feel... urges..."

"Of course, doctor, thank you for admitting I’m way much better than your own gloved hands!"

Chloe smiled at SCP-049, seeing him returning an eager look with blue eyes narrowed. She liked the way how he was trying to conceal the sudden coming fluster, speaking seemingly calm words in a seemingly calm tone. She wanted to embrace him so much, but she had more significant missions to accomplish at the moment.

The girl focused again all her attention back on the doctor’s dick. It had no major difference from a human’s except it was considerably larger and half of it appeared to be slightly bent upwards. She swallowed a bit, then opened her mouth in half, hands still rubbing on the penis, leading her soft tongue to smear clear saliva on the glans, then kissed it with beautifully shaped rosy lips. She was observing carefully the doctor's reactions through the corner of her eyes, until she heard him starting to utter quiet but contented moans.

"Do you like it?"

She tilted her head to the left, almost horizontally, and licked his dick more fervently. Her lips and tongue were running through the veins and the shallow folds on his gradually heating skin, leaving lots of saliva traces all over the place.

"Oh my... huhhhh..."

Just like triggering his power switch, SCP-049's groaning became somewhat heavier. He rolled his eyes aside and closed eyelids in great satisfaction.

"...Oh my..."

"I adore to see you acting like that, doctor. I can even feel your accelerated heartbeats from the tip of my tongue."

Chloe squeezed the doctor’s glans with both thumbs, then massaged tenderly around it, feeling it become even damper. Unhesitatingly, she opened her jaw wide trying to hold his scorching, hard member between moist lips, then quietly sucked it inside. Before being able to take any further actions, she started to get a little nervous as that huge intruding object has already reached the deepest of her throat easily.

_He is incredibly huge for her! Whether it is her pussy or her mouth..._

Sweat exuded on Chloe’s forehead, gluing a pinch of her hair bangs on her temples. She had no choice but to arduously depress her tongue root, hold back the strong urge to vomit, and then finally became capable of sucking on it again.

_Gosh... She wouldn't like to vomit in the middle of a blowjob! The size of it in the mouth seems many times larger than just looking at it!_

"Oh... dear... dear... Good Lord...!"

SCP-049 abruptly moved his body, like getting an electric shock, hands grabbing on the edge of the robe temporarily displaced then held together forcibly. He kept groaning louder, even a little breathless, with words he only used to express exclamation.

"Emmmm..."

Unable to talk at the moment, Chloe simply raised her big bright eyes, azure iris staring straightly at the doctor who tilted his head back against the wall. He was attempting hard to cover his face with restricted hands, seemed to be very afraid of losing gentleman’s demeanour right now in front of a beautiful young lady like her. It appeared obvious that he had no immunity to the sexual pleasure brought by oral sex, like any ordinary men. Soon, his body decisively betrayed him by releasing some of the pre-cum into the girl’s wide open mouth.

_Salty, a little bit bitter, like human males, but, stronger._

As Chloe's head moved up and down with increased rapidity, the huge penis in her mouth came almost completely out and in, surface entirely bathed in her saliva. She couldn’t take care of the soreness of her jaw yet but continued to suck on the doctor’s dick and greedily swallowed more fluids down her burning throat. She was infatuated with him, that paranormal being somewhere between monster and human, that anomaly having been emotionally bothering her since the very first day of their acquaintance. If she could rencounter him in the right place at the right time, incorrigibly fall in love again, and then elope to an unknown place in France or in England, realistic or not, this would always be her ultimate desire. This would be what lovers truly deserve.

_Damn Foundation, damn capital punishment, damn researchers. This damn world, and this, damn forbidden bond._

With the doctor's big dick still stuck tight in her throat, and those foolish fancies invading her quasi-absent mind, tears started to slowly rain down Chloe’s flushed cheeks. She had no idea why she arbitrarily presumed the frangibility of their subtle relationship. Indeed, it was subtle, but not absurd. She felt particularly apprehensive about the ruthless fleeting time stealing every minute and every second she could spend with him, with her beloved, dearest, Plague Doctor.

"Huhhhh...aaah..."

SCP-049’s hurried quiet gasps quickly interrupted her various disorderly thoughts. Confronting the sudden emotional emptiness, only the intruder in her mouth was reminding her what she was doing.

_She was sucking his dick in the most dissipated way that no one could ever associate it with an elegant woman like herself. Pre-cum filled her mouth, sweat and tears on her reddish face, sinful as Hell, glorious as Heaven._

The smooth inner wall of the girl’s buccal cavity was firmly grasping the fully erected penis by each up-down movement performed, until the doctor finally uttered a complete sentence, intermittently.

"... I... I... _love_ you... I _love_ you... I... _love_ you..."

In a muffled voice, SCP-049 kept repeating the word that he claimed have _never_ used before. Once. Twice. Three times.

"I _love_ you."

Fourth time.

His voice was still faint, but determined.

Chloe stopped. She remained motionless for a while, respiring madly by nostrils, then pulled the doctor’s dick out, stroked it up and down with both humid palms, seeing it proudly jutting in the air. On her red and swollen lips stayed the mixture of lust, the mixture of his pre-cum and her own viscous saliva.

"SCP-049, this isn’t a perverted Foundation test..."

"...No, it isn’t..."

"I... I love you... my dearest, I am deeply in love..."

The doctor mumbled in rapid puffing. He released his hands holding the robe, reached out to grab the slippery hot member between his legs.

"...Oh, please, dear, please, put it back... put it back..."

Having thrown away the last degree of dignity, he was pleading for the suddenly disappeared warmth and moistness around his dick. Not knowing when, the indoor air has become unimaginably chilly for him, making his limbs shiver in the damp foggy cold.

"I love you too, doctor."

Of course, Chloe couldn’t bear to torture SCP-049 by pulling his dick out just like that. She again held his rod with both hands, kissed it naughtily on the top. She reopened her lips, in one single thrust, fully filled her mouth with that enormous organ until it reached her deep throat. The doctor's breath became unbearably eager while she continued performing her sucking movements. His head threw to the back then to the right, fists grabbing the edge of his robe even tighter.

Chloe lowered her eyelids, planning in her mind the best route to please him more. All of a sudden, she caught a strong external force coming outside her mouth, with the penis unexpectedly hitting hard the entrance of her throat, her head couldn't resist but tilted backwards. 

"...!"

She soon realised that the doctor has taken initiative to begin thrusting in her mouth. The incoming strong vomit urge made her want to cough but she just couldn’t.

"...Ummm...!"

She held back the unshed tears and tried her best to adapt to the subtle shift of initiative. Unlike the first aggressive one, the doctor’s subsequent thrusts were relatively gentle. He was moving rhythmically his firm hips, exploring the inside of her mouth attentively.

"... I am sorry if I hurt you, dear..."

He said softly, head bowed down looking at the girl.

Chloe swung her head as a signal telling the doctor not to worry. She quickly adapted to his rhythmic force. She carefully adjusted the position of her head and sucked harder on his dick round after round. With the doctor's continuous desperate thrusts in her mouth, the pleasure seemed to be magnified ten times larger.

"...Oh... oh my!"

The doctor's moaning has gradually turned into a low-pitched roar. As his thrusting pace slowed down a bit, Chloe naturally regained the upper hand. Remember the beginning of all this, she wanted him _to be served_.

_This is not a competition, but why is she so proud?_

She was expecting to see an 049 swallowing his pride and being completely obsessed with her. This would probably be the truest colours in front of a lover, nothing, nothing to hide.

Contentedly, Chloe continued to provoke the doctor's most profound desire by gradually pushing him towards the enjoyable orgasm. The mixture of pre-cum and saliva in her mouth and on his penis produced a lustful bubbling sound following the girl’s persistent sucking movements. She started to feel a little damp in her panties, that noticeable discharge when she was aroused. She found it intensely erotic, almost everything about SCP-049, has been erotic to her. However, she might have to wait, at least wait until tomorrow, he certainly wouldn’t want to fuck her anymore after ejaculation.

_And he might cum soon, very soon._

Although Chloe was facing downwards, she could very well imagine the doctor's expressions. His faint groaning in her ears has run out of control, as he was trying to formulate some comprehensible imploring words.

"...Huhhh, stop, my sweetheart... stop it... I am afraid that I will... ummm... ejaculate in your mouth... I will easily be the person to be blamed for..."

 _Blame_ _d_ _? What_ _is_ _he talking about? Her purpose_ _is_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _cum in_ _her_ _mouth_ _!_ _Just like how h_ _e had_ _tasted her yesterday._

SCP-049's hands were still grabbing his dark robe. He shut his eyes strenuously in order to hold back the desire to look at Chloe again, even if he could only see the girl’s slightly wavy short ash brown hair as soft as cloud. He felt that he would cum at any time if he took another look at her, then cum, cum out all of him, fill up her lovely mouth with semen, until nothing left. However, the effort the doctor has taken to hold on his urge seemed useless as a warm shot of fluid spurted out of the glans and rushed straight down the girl’s tongue into her throat. Due to the difficulty swallowing with her mouth wide open, Chloe had to temporarily store all the semen in her oral cavity. Just like yesterday, the doctor’s penis still remained quite rigid after ejaculation even though the girl's cheeks have already begun to ache badly. His dick rooted in her mouth to a point where she had to pull it out with force to let herself break free from it. Before Chloe had time to swallow the copious quantity of the release, the doctor squirted again, and then twice, directly into her half-open mouth and on her burning face. This sudden messy surprise forced Chloe to utter a scream of shock. As the splashed whitish-grey semen slipped down her pretty little face, wavy hair sticking firmly on skin, her expression at the moment looked extremely embarrassed but fatally seductive.

"...Forgive me, I did not mean to stain your face on purpose..."

SCP-049 apologised out of breath, still gasping incessantly after orgasm. He wanted to hug his woman who seemed bewildered by that "accident" but what Chloe was most concerned about right now was her incapacity to completely close her jaw.

_She isn't SCP-096, no need to open her jaw like that!_

"You look exhausted... I was not expecting this today."

"Hmmmmm... doc...t...or..."

Chloe croaked something unintelligible, rubbed her jaw for a while until she finally resumed the ability to speak normally. She pushed out a sigh of relief and smacked her swollen lips, looking at the doctor with seminal fluid still left on her face.

"...No need to worry, doctor. It's totally fine for me to do so... for someone like you."

She smiled sweetly, then threw herself into SCP-049's embrace, let the doctor caress her soft curly hair and sniff deeply the unique fragrance of her tiny body.

"You smell delicious."

"Am I acting like a slut?"

"I have thought of many gorgeous vocabularies to describe my woman and _slut_ has never been one of them."

"Humans are funny, aren’t they? For you, who have lived for six hundred years? They did what they wanted to do, but keep thinking afterwards if they really should have done it or not."

"That is probably our difference."

"Are you... once human?"

"I cannot remember. That is not important."

The doctor answered casually, fingers twirling the girl’s hair tips in a nonchalant way.

"You only remember your Pestilence. Not me, not yourself, but the Pestilence."

Chloe pursed her lips, dropped an endearing kiss on the doctor’s beak.

"What should I do if I still want you?"

SCP-049 asked in a low voice, unexpectedly.

"Ummm... Wha... what?!"

"What should I do if I still want you?"

The doctor repeated patiently word by word.

 _Well, isn't he supposed to go_ _through_ _the famous recovery phase after all this?!_

"But... you have just... that wet thing still remains on my face, doctor! You are not a perpetual motion machine nor a water tap!"

"I want you, my dearest, I want you badly. It would never, never be enough."

The doctor shook his head gently, as if self-mocking his avarice.

"May I?"

He asked again.

Chloe turned aside her exquisite face that looked like a beauty in vintage photos, arranged her soft ash brown hair with slender fingers. The doctor's expression and words were seriously affectionate, he didn’t seem to be joking at all. _He never liked to joke._

_So, why would she refuse him? Who was that little insatiable woman who messed up her panties during blowjob and wanted to be fucked by him right after?_

_What a bad idea to waste a single minute or a single second in his containment chamber?_

Amorously, Chloe kissed SCP-049’s whitish forehead, hands moving down unbuttoning her orange Class-D suit. She took off her white brassieres, tossed them on the rough concrete floor, revealing her soft breasts under that small piece of cloth, then squeezed them with both hands and let the doctor bury his beak in between. Compared to the temperature on her chest, the doctor’s mask was a bit cold.

"Can they please you?"

She asked with a certain confidence.

"Absolutely."

SCP-049 confirmed. He passed his hands behind her back, using the length of the metal chain between the handcuffs to locate his wrists against her waist on each side.

Chloe unfastened her simple belt and then took off her pants with one hand, stroking the doctor's uncovered dick with the other. Shortly after, this huge rod again raised its head unyieldingly.

"A lot faster than I thought... Don't you feel tired? Or is it because I'm too good-looking for you?"

Chloe pressed the back of her hand on her lips and smiled bashfully.

 _Getting an erection whenever for her, this couldn_ ' _t be better._

"It would be harmful if you don’t control yourself. A doctor should have known this!"

"Of course you are good-looking! Oh, do not worry about it, I have been self-controlling for a very long time. Also, just let you know, sex does not consume too much energy for me. Surgeries do."

The doctor chuckled at the astonishment on the girl’s face.

  
"You asked me what should you do if you want me?"

Chloe squinted. She tilted her well-shaped butts upwards, brought her head closer in an erotic pose, soft breasts rubbing the doctor's cloak.

"Retake all the wasted time --" 

"Fuck me. And --"

She bit hard on her lower lip, whispered at him.

"Impregnate me."

"The first solution is not unexpected, the second must be based on the premise of the first one. It would be harder to get pregnant after only two or three times of sex than to win the first prize in lottery -- is that the word?"

"You are exaggerating, doctor! Aim at the bullseye this time! My body is all yours, just fuck me --"

Chloe flung her arms round SCP-049’s neck, said in a flirtatious manner.

"-- Or, let me ride your dick."

"I will try, my beauty. If you eventually carry my offspring, I wish to be your exclusive certified obstetrician."

"Well, that sounds good. But what will I give birth to? Baby rooks?"

"Rook fledglings? If so, you may give birth to three to six in a row."

"Doctor, you are quite annoying!"

In great laughter, they hugged each other close, fucked again and again under the dim swaying light of the containment chamber before she left. Chloe couldn’t remember how many times they fucked, or how many sex positions they adopted with him still handcuffed. She obviously didn’t question anymore about the doctor’s refractory period. As for the blind spot of the surveillance camera, she didn’t care anymore about being filmed by SCP researchers standing on the other side of the room, either.

At this very moment, they won the entire world.


	12. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra. Luv letter derived from the alternate ending.  
> Inspired by The Bridges of the Madison County.  
> I wanted to write this long time ago. Of course, by inspiration, I’m not referring to the plot of the Bridges, because it’s completely different lol, but I really liked the letter from the male protagonist.
> 
> I also decided to publish the Chinese version.

**My dearest, beautiful, Chloe,**

I wish you are doing well. I do not know when you can receive this letter. In short, I must still be wandering around the world that needs my great mercy, trying again and again to find the cure for the Pestilence. The best person to send you this letter is, of course, me, whose footprints have reached most places in England. I am still the plague doctor incapable of counting his own age, but I always remember the day of our acquaintance, fifteen years ago, when you walked into my containment chamber with the tattooed man beside.

I sealed the letter with red wax, and carefully waxed the paper and the envelope so that they could be kept longer. I cannot bear to witness what I wrote word by word with my quill pen fading and decaying by the torture of the inexorable Time. The day after you left, I stored every sentence that I could not manage to speak to you, without even performing any surgery or medical research. Our separation happened in a confused hurry, it was eternally frozen at the moment when I injected the amnestics into your veins.

If the letter cannot be received till the end of your lifetime, I promise you I will find your burial place, then set the paper alight, burn it, and let its ashes seep into the soil where you are buried.

For the past fifteen years, I plunged almost every day into different types of surgeries, researching distinct methods, and recording their detailed steps in my journals. I have begun to accept all the corpses provided to me by the Foundation, so my work is no longer limited to the preference of subjects with human anatomies, just to resist the temptation of breaching containment and fleeing to England and France to search frantically for your traces. But sadly, as long as I am awake, this temptation forcibly occupies my right mind all the time. The worse is that, I hardly need to sleep. How many times have I told myself: " _I am breaching containment of the Foundation and killing all the doctors and Mobile Task Forces hindering my route. I will find my Chloe at all costs before she walks the line to the altar with another man._ " However, I remember what I said to you. I chose to respect your hard-earned freedom. I could not promise to run away with you, since you were likely to be shot and killed by MTFs cartridges on the way. Maybe you were right, we could elope to a place where no one could find us and then spend peacefully the rest of our lives together there, but I cannot achieve it without putting you at risk. I only knew injecting the fluid from the syringe in my hands into the veins under your neck was the hardest thing I have ever done during these long lives, and there will not be anything harder than this.

Dr. Salva was transferred from the Site-19 to another facility shortly after you left, and later a young female researcher became the site’s leader in charge. Since I was very reticent during that time by deciding to actively cooperate with them, I received quite generous allowances and the containment restrictions were temporarily suspended. My medical research outcomes are trending closer to the ideal perfection, but the most important part is missing, that is, I can no longer have you by my side, you, who respected me and who would unconditionally encourage me to continue accomplishing my duties.

Incidents were not completely absent. Just a few years ago, in a conflict with a security guard, your diary and the portrait sketch were almost torn to pieces. I lost my temper and attacked him, then they once again put the torturous handcuffs, locking collar and extension restraints on me. My heart suddenly sank to the bottom. I turned on the small lamp that we have used, and with limited hand movements, tried hard to stitch the paper pieces together one by one. Fortunately, there were tools in my medical kit to fix it. I had several women before you although I cannot remember their appearance, nor even what era they were born in, but after you, no one. I have never deliberately reminded myself to be loyal. How has loyalty ever served between us? I am just, disinterested. Moreover, as a busy man, I rarely have the intention to re-engage into the complex human courtship ritual.

I am a doctor, not a man of letters, thus I find myself far away from skillfully mastering literary vocabularies. In this regard, you are much better than me. Your design work has given you an artistic insight that no one else can draw a parallel. Your words were refined and tactful, even the most explicit that pumped out, they still could not conceal your loveliness and sweetness. I often stare at that wide one-way glass window in the containment chamber through which nothing can be seen except my own vague silhouette, trying to imagine where you are and what you are doing. I guess, after successfully reclaiming your innocence and reversing the guilty verdict in courtrooms, you are sitting in your studio, receiving one after another tough and demanding clients - I am quite confident you are fully capable of dealing with them. Oh, _ma chérie_ , I still remember everything, how could I forget the agreeable scent on your soft wavy hair, the touch of your sweaty skin during sex, and the attractive voice of you quietly asking if I loved you.

Yes, I loved you. I want to repeat this word that I once claimed to have never used before, hundreds, thousands of times.

Love, love, love.

I did not sink into great remorse too long after you left. Often, I simply had no time to take care of this aspect, my meager sentiment only allows me to contain my profound loves for you. I want our best memories to stay in my hippocampus and all lamentable thoughts be eliminated. I have never regretted the four or five days we spent together, I even thanked the Foundation as a medium for making our encounter happen and I, eventually obtained the greatest gift you could offer me, your reciprocal love. Otherwise, our _rendez-vous_ in this life, I can only call it... impossible.

Good Lord, from the moment I saw you in the containment chamber, I started to realise that even after hundred years, I still could not escape from the emotional curse in the end, even though I tried to restrain myself to remain objective, a quality that a professional must develop. I fell in love with you, dear. I had no idea how to face that sudden turbulent but inhibited feeling. It was you, who taught me how to render the impossibility possible within limited time. It only takes four or five days for me to determine the lifetime attachment, which makes me disconsolate and hesitant. After your liberation, Dr. Salva once told me he could help if I wished to erase my memories of you, but I refused. I decided to carry them on for another six centuries, just like your precious diary. But now, my remaining rationality and objectivity are no longer able to control my rapacious desire to miss you and want you all the time, every day, every minute, every second, every moment. It is a pity that what awaits me ahead will always be the memory swirls that you have carved on my soul and the endless miserable wail of years, the years that I may never meet you again, that I will have to spend alone once more.

However, I have no regrets.

I love you, my dearest Chloe, I have never stopped loving you, loving you forever, until myself eventually succumbed to the law of Nature, turned into what you have told me, the destiny of any fragile life that I have difficulty to understand - a fistful of insignificant cosmic dust.

**Your doctor, 049**

Please allow me to use the name 049, it was meaningful.

Hope this letter could bring your memories back.

* * *

**我亲爱的、美丽的，克洛伊：**

希望你一切都好。我不知道你何时能收到此信，总之那时我肯定还游走在这需要我施舍的人间，一遍遍尝试寻找治愈瘟疫的良药，而给你送信的最佳人选，只有足迹踏遍英格兰的我。我仍然是那个记不清自己年龄的疫医，可我始终记得我们的相遇，就在十五年前，当你和那个纹身男人一同走进我的收容间的时候。

我把这封信用火漆封好，将信纸与信封涂蜡，这样它们就能保存更长的时间。我无法忍受我用羽毛笔一字字一句句写下的内容因无情时光的摧残而逐渐褪色。在你走后的第二天，我就保存下了每一句没有对你讲完的话，甚至没有实施任何手术或研究。我们的别离是那样匆忙，那样糊涂，就在我将记忆消除剂注射入你静脉的那一刻定格、永存。

如果在你有生之年收不到这封信，我承诺会找到你的坟墓，并将纸点燃，焚烧，让它的灰烬渗入埋葬着你的泥土里。

这十五年间，我几乎每天都泡在不一样的手术里，研究不同的治疗方案，并将它们的详细步骤录入日志。我已经开始接受所有基金会提供给我的尸体，我的工作不再局限于人类解剖，只是为了抵挡突破收容并前往英国和法国发疯似的寻找你的诱惑。然而可悲的是，只要我醒着，脑海里每时每刻都被这种诱惑霸占，更要命的是，我几乎不需要睡觉。多少次，我对自己说：“我这就突破基金会收容，干掉所有阻挡我前行的博士和机动特遣队员，不惜一切代价也要在我的克洛伊与别的男人踏入婚姻殿堂之前找到她的踪迹。” 可是我记得我对你说过的话，我选择了尊重你来之不易的自由。我没有答应与你一起逃跑，那是因为路上你很可能会被机动特遣队的炮弹射伤致死。也许你是对的，我们私奔到没人能找到的地方度过余生，只是我无法在保证你的安全下实现这个愿望。我只知道在那一刻，将手中针管里的液体注射入你脖颈下的静脉是我这漫长的几生中做过的最艰难的事，不会再有比这更加艰难。

萨尔瓦博士在你走后不久离开了十九研究区，被转去了另一个机构，之后又来了一位年轻的女性研究员。由于那段时间我沉默寡言，也决定积极配合他们，因此得到了不少丰厚的配给，收容限制也被短时取消。我的研究成果已经趋于完美，只是少了最为重要的部分，那就是我无法再拥有一个尊重我的你，那个会无条件鼓励着我继续完成使命的，你。

意外也不是完全没有。就在几年前，在一次与持枪警卫的冲突中，你的日记本和那张你给我的肖像画险些被撕成碎片。我大发脾气，并袭击了他，随后我就再次被框上了那折磨人的手铐、锁圈和延伸限制装置。我的心顿时跌落底谷。我点燃那盏我们用过的小灯，用有限的手部动作艰难地将纸片一张张拼接起来，幸好医疗包里有工具可以修复。在你之前我有过几个女人，我已经记不清她们的长相，甚至记不清她们生在哪个年代，但在你之后，一个也没有。我并没有刻意提醒自己保留对你的忠诚，忠诚为我们又带来了什么呢？我只是变得不感兴趣了。而且，作为一个大忙人，我也鲜有心思再次投身入人类复杂的求爱仪式中。

我是个医生，不是个文学家，也不会灵活运用具有文学味道的辞藻。在这方面，你可比我强多了。你的设计工作赋予了你他人无法比拟的艺术情感。你的话语，温雅又婉转，即便是最露骨的文字，也掩盖不住那可爱与甜美。我时常凝视着收容间内那扇除了我自己的模糊倒影之外其余什么也看不见的单向玻璃，试图想象你在哪里，在干什么。我猜，大概在辗转法院间洗清冤屈翻案之后坐在你的工作室里，接待一个又一个棘手苛刻的客户——我觉得你有能力应付他们。噢，亲爱的，我样样都还记得，我又如何忘记你柔软卷发上的香味，做爱的时候你汗津津的肌肤的触感，还有你悄悄询问我是否爱你时那迷人的嗓音。

是的，我爱过。我现在就想将这个我曾经自称从没用过的词重复成百上千遍。

爱、爱、爱。

你走后我没有过久沉沦于悔恨。大多数的时候，我无暇顾及，因为我的情感内心太过狭隘，仅仅装得下对你的浓浓爱意。我只想将最美好的回忆留下储存进我的海马体，并消除所有的沉痛心思。我们相处的这四五天，我没有后悔过，甚至还感谢是基金会这个媒介让我遇见了你，并得到了你给予我的，对等的爱情。不然我们今生的相遇，我只能称呼它……不可能。

上帝啊，在收容间见到你的那一刻，我就意识到，百年后我最终还是无法逃脱情感的诅咒，尽管我已努力克制让自己保持客观，这是一个专业人士必须拥有的素质。我爱上了你，亲爱的。我不知道如何面对那突如其来的汹涌却压抑的感觉，是你教会了我如何在有限的时间内将不可能变成可能。四五天就决定了一生的眷恋，这让我惆怅，也让我彷徨。萨尔维博士在送走你后曾经告诉过我，如果我想要消除对你的记忆，他可以帮忙，但我拒绝了，我决定带着它们度过又一个六百年，就和你那珍贵的日记本一样。可是如今，我的理智与客观已经不能再克制我时刻都想你、要你的贪婪欲望，每天，每时，每秒，每刻，可惜等待我的，只有你在我灵魂上烙下的记忆漩涡和那无尽流年的悲痛哀嚎，那或许永远不能再与你相聚的流年，我将再次独自走过。

不过，我没有后悔。

我爱你，最最亲爱的克洛伊，我从未停止过爱你，直到永远，直到我最终屈服于自然法则，变成你所说的，我无法理解的脆弱生命的归宿——那一抔微不足道的尘埃。

**你的医生，049**

请允许我用049这个名字落款，它太有意义了。

希望这封信可以唤回你的记忆。


	13. The Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra, R-18.  
> There is no quarrel between lovers that cannot be solved by sex, if there is such, fuck twice.  
> (*/ω＼*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I decided to name 049/Chloe: 49°C ~ A cute, warm and simple ship name.
> 
> Tons of energy invested in making sweet short extras because I really want to remedy the endings. The decision was made by myself of course, but taking into consideration readers' reviews, and also my own reflections. I usually honour my promises ٩(๑òωó๑)۶
> 
> One big sad led to an expensive "repayment", including writing, illustrations and short comics, but I liked the creating process. It was demanding but did give me a sense of achievement and that feels so good.

"Grrrr -- !!"

SCP-049-2, entity in his shredded orange colour Class-D suit, lurched towards the metal operating table in a series of abrupt movements. He raged, roared, grasped the surgical sheet and tore it into pieces while making harsh terrible vocal noises that no one could ever bear to hear. The steel surgical material placed on the white towel stained by dark red blood clots was knocked onto the ground by this sudden collision. He was breathing and howling from the huge cut on the chest cavity open wide by a pair of chest spreaders, with his heart enveloped in a layer of viscous mucosa, still beating wildly, and lung lobes expanding at each respiration. His manufactured limbs were flailing in the air, only two morbidly modified legs controlled his monstrous upper body, rushing mindlessly to the gate of SCP-049's containment chamber with twisted facial expressions.  
  


"NO -- !! No! Stay… stay away from me!!"

Chloe stepped back, almost stumbled on the slippery grey ground covered with fresh blood. She lost balance and her back hit hard on the wall. Helplessly, she felt that the monster's deformed hands stretching forwards nearly grabbed her neck to break her cervical vertebra.

 _It's over,_ _it_ ' _s over! S_ _he_ _will_ _die!_ _  
_

"Protect the precious test subject! Shoot SCP-049-2 dead, burn the corpse and recover the ashes!"

Burners were lit by an electrical ignition device as the armed guards shouted loud. The dazzling fire flame burst out, and the thick smoke made the girl unable to breathe freely. She cringed in a corner of the room, violently coughed out saliva due to the unpleasant smell of burnt carrion.

_That is just... terrible..._

_TERRIBLE._

[...]

"Dr. Salva, wait a minute! What has just happened in SCP-049’s containment chamber?"

"It's not clear for anyone among us. This instance of SCP-049-2 moved too quick and was hyper-aggressive like never seen before. It has almost attacked D-74799. Fortunately, the security blazed it down. If any containment breach incident occurs, the situation will be out of control. Irreparable casualties are inevitable."

Dr. Salva hurried to the surveillance room, gripping his notebook and pen in hands.

"You understand, right? Cryptobiology may be an interesting subject to study, but working for the Foundation is a high-risk profession."

He turned his head to the intern walking beside him. There were already some researchers gathering in the surveillance room when they arrived.

"But... What caused this unusual phenomenon? Generally, the behaviours of instances of SCP-049-02 are inactive, though they can be aggressive when provoked... Well, at least as documented in SCP-049’s file."

"Your remarks are similar to the differences between Theory and Practice. Monitor SCP-049 closely. I don't know if it has changed the said medical methods when it performed this hellish operation. To prevent any possible accidents, track it for a whole day and record its every move. Ah, don’t forget, make sure to turn off the microphone. Other teams will probably join us, and I don’t want our discussion to disturb SCP-049 when it tends to be emotionally unstable."

[...]

  
"...If you can't take control of your _own_ 'patient', then just don't operate on them, doctor!"

Chloe cried out at SCP-049, outraged and upset.

The dense smoke in the containment chamber after burning has been eliminated by the effective interior ventilation system. Everything has become cold and calm.

"He almost hurt me, didn't you see it? Is this supposed to be the way how you keep me safe inside this building?"

She took a deep breath and uttered again.

"I wanted you to stay by my side and that was for a reason! It wasn’t some ravings of a mad woman! Why did you have to leave temporarily to clean those surgical tools? This step could be done later! Don't you know that those reanimated entities aren’t ordinary humans and they might do something incomprehensible!?"

"..."

"Sure enough, as Dr. Salva said, you are dangerous... really dangerous... Did you deliberately... leave me with that creature? Did you...? Your 'patient' has obviously not been cured... doctor... not been cured. Otherwise, he wouldn't have assaulted me!"

She began to speak incoherently with any ideas that pumped out of her mind. The dread that was surmounted before, attacked her again.

_He is an anomaly, no matter what, he is an anomaly... If he ever wanted to harm her, it would only require a second._

"O’Four-Nine... is that so? O’Four-Nine...?"

Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Stop… stop saying this… He is cured! Well _cured_!"

SCP-049 responded laboriously, tone growing stiffer. He tossed a pile of thoroughly cleansed surgical tools in the black medical bag, including scalpels and forceps.

_\- Crash -_

Chloe has never seen him treating that set of indispensable equipment like this. Before she could gather her wits, he has already approached with steady footsteps. He forced her to the wall where the one-way observation glass window was installed. His shadow deluged her, like a huge crow, mysterious and sinister.

"Doctor..."

The girl raised her head to look at him, noticing that his blue eyes were also staring down at her in a more overwhelming way.

"Stop, dear..."

He repeated.

"He... he is cured."

"No, he isn’t!"

Chloe bit her lower lip to retort his stubborn statement, while SCP-049's hands have pushed her completely against the glass. With a dull rubbing sound, she found herself back pressed on that cold material, and her wrists, clamped tightly by his gloved black claws.

[...]

"...Damn! What is it going to do to her!"

Obviously, Chloe's sudden leaning against the window shocked Dr. Salva in the surveillance room. He stopped writing on the notebook and asked his colleague to adjust the angle of the camera.

Five members of his team were observing closely the Plague Doctor’s actions.

"...Is it positioning over her? Looks suspicious."

"I’ve already said, this entity has no humanity at all! D-74799 seems to be failing... If she dies, we will have to select another special test subject. That would be a troublesome task since few of them satisfy the criteria..."

Different opinions were put forwards as cryptobiologists were addressing further the issue with possibly another Class-D to replace Chloe.

[...]

"You are hurting my wrists, doctor!"

Chloe bent her fingers, trying to scratch the doctor's purlicue, but in vain.

"I need to apologise... for my agitation towards you. I left the patient to cleanse the surgical tools because they would probably contaminate other human tissues that I wished to preserve... Unexpectedly, this patient was active, irritable and powerful. Generally, they will not move until I come back. One of the contributing factors could be his excessively secreted adrenal hormones. I did not change my methods nor did I leave you on purpose. Similar accidents will not repeat. There will not be a next time. Never."

The doctor unclasped the girl's wrists and held her tightly into his warm embrace.

"I beg your pardon."

"I beg your pardon, if it is still useful."

It was the temperature she couldn't be more familiar with, the special incense scent on his body, and that smell of corpse just after the surgery.

"..."

She began to kiss his pale beak, eyes and brow, again and again, gently, pleasantly, then approached her nose to his cheekbones, exhaling through mouth half open.

"...Look at me, sweetheart."

The doctor whispered at her.

"Nah."

"Look at me."

He held the girl's chin with two fingers and turned her head to him.

"..."

Her lips formed a word, no sound came out. She felt that she wanted to say something to him, at least to tell him if she accepted his apology or rejected it, but she just couldn’t manage to do so.

The doctor’s hand moved to her smooth rosy lips. He touched them carefully then invaded her mouth with index and middle finger.

_What is he doing..._

Any possible reaction? Not really. Chloe had to open her mouth to accommodate his fingers. She clung her tongue carefully to the surface of the glove, which looked like cloth but was actually part of his body. It was comfortable, quite sensitive, with a metallic sanguineous taste, the evidence that the raw viscera left on his hands.

"Huh... ah... Why are you so horny, doctor..."

She maintained her beautiful eyes half-closed, sucking what was in her mouth, his fingertips and knuckles.

"Ummm... huh..."

She felt her breath was getting hot and humid, and the expression looking straight at her lover gradually became longing.

"You like it very much."

The doctor's fingers were slightly bent, knuckles gripped her dexterous soft tongue and stroked it gently. The rhythm was slow at first, but then the movement became suggesting and playful, roaming between her teeth and lips.

"...Have I ever disliked you...?"

The girl murmured vaguely, asking him for an answer.

"You did not seem to like me just a moment ago."

SCP-049 told what he believed as the whole reality, then concentrated on continuing to flirt with her until her waist started to shake anxiously.

Chloe didn't argue with him. She simply moved her hips backwards and sat on the windowsill. This was obviously not the ideal place to sit on, but spacious enough for her tiny body.

"Do you miss me?"

He asked.

"..."

"I know you have no choice but to spend overnight alone in your cell."

He insisted.

"Yes, I do. Of course I do."

She kissed him again, couldn’t find any reason to deny the truth.

Receiving her satisfactory affirmation, the doctor began to unbutton the girl’s orange uniform with anticipation. Quickly, he pulled down her top cloth to her waist, revealing her finest back that was already covered with slight sweat. She started trembling as his hands brushed on her skin.

"Is the glass cold?"

"Actually, it's alright."

Chloe curved up her lip corners and gave him a smile.

"If it will not bother you, we can have sex here."

"But..."

_But_ _what? By an unnoticeable movement, she has already unfastened her belt! And that, even before he acted._

"Sometimes I wonder why you never wear jumpsuits."

He helped her take out the belt from the loops on her trousers and put it on the operating table aside.

"They have two types of uniforms. The other one is jumpsuit. I just... do not like it much."

"I do wish to see you wearing gorgeous Victorian-esque dresses the most."

"If possible, one day I will wear those dresses properly for you. Promise me that you will hold me and slow dance under classical melody. Do not forget to put on a wide-brimmed hat yourself, or a bowler."

"Oh, I very much appreciate that..."

SCP-049 chuckled. He took off agilely the girl’s thin white brassieres that couldn’t hide her already hardened nipples anymore, and began to caress her soft breasts.

"Ah, doctor..."

"...Doctor...please..."

He liked to hear her calling the word "doctor", a title he regarded as an expression of respect and intimacy, especially when it was pronounced by her soft voice eventually escaped from her throat.

_That makes him_ _want to fuck her_ _right away_ _._

The doctor's hands now moved along her buttocks to her thighs, then slid into her panties, took off the last garment on her lower body.

"Uhhh..."

Feeling her private parts suddenly exposed in the air, Chloe uttered a lovable cry. She found herself already wet between her legs, and boldly assumed that she wouldn’t even need any special efforts to achieve sex with him.

Back against the observation window, she slowly separated her legs wide open, almost in an M position, eyes staring up at him earnestly. Her pussy was light in color, adorned by sparse pubic hair around.

The doctor seemed quite pleased. He began to rub her erected clitoris in a circular movement, from right to left, up and down, then stroked her labia in one direction, providing her with the most delightful touches followed by immense pleasure. Seeing that her body was relaxing to a perfect state, he introduced one finger into her tight juicy vagina. He swept his finger back and forth on her inner wall, causing her to moan out loud.

"Doctor...ah...huhhh... Is... is this your way of asking me for forgiveness...?"

"..."

Undoubtedly, he was very attentive, as attentive as performing the most technical surgery, except that she was not lying on that operating table, and he did not "kill" her.

"My... my injured pussy, don't you dislike it?"

"No."

His answer, unhesitating.

"I like it, and I like it as an integral part of you."

"Thank you, doctor."

She was calmed down by his soothing voice, so that when he inserted the second finger, she didn't feel discomfort anymore.

"And I also like your pubococcygeus muscles."

"..." 

_Weird, weird as a tongue twister._

"...It's not sexy at all to label me like a medical manikin at this moment, docta!"

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The only certainty was that she gradually fell in love with his serious way of talking, even on the occasion of having sex with her.

_Two fingers inside, and a third one._

The doctor's fingers explored further, completely submerged in her vagina. Her smooth inner wall was wrapping around them in a flawless way. Her warmth and tenderness, her desire and moan, all in all, formed a woman who he loved so much, a woman who he would never give up.

[...]

"...Well, guys, have you ever heard that... SCP-049’s damn cure requires the complete _unclothing_ of a test subject...?"

Dr. Salva was supporting his head with one hand. He raised his eyes and looked at his equally surprised colleagues in disbelief.

"To be precise, do you hear her moaning? This clearly doesn’t seem to be a slaughter scene, hum?"

"Who the hell put that surveillance camera in this place? We can't see anything!"

The others exclaimed, with sulky resignation.

"Um-hum... Let me say something... I think rather than curing, they might be having... sex?"

"That is obvious!"

[...]

"Huhhh...! O’Four-Nine, why... why so hurried... my big rook? Only two of us are in this chamber, Dr. Salva told me that I can stay with you all day long..."

"The elapse of time has become insignificant, when you rend my heart with impatience, dear."

"Since our acquaintance, how long have you not performed surgeries with full diligence? Uh... am I the reason why today’s operation went wrong? How could you accomplish your mission that you have pursued in hundreds of years if you keep distracting yourself? Have you completely forgotten it?"

Chloe tried her best to organise something logical and structured.

_Yes, he is different now. That_ _"_ _busy man_ _"_ _, is gone. She thinks._

"You are on the wrong belief, my dear. Immersing myself into the medical research, I seem to have ignored other important elements. Staying with you in such a way evokes deep understanding about human life, which has even strengthened my determination. My mission, of course, it will be accomplished with the greatest dignity."

His words convinced her. Totally.

SCP-049 pulled out his fingers from the girl’s vagina. He raised his left hand, grabbed her both wrists together and pressed them on the large observation window. He then took out his fully erected dick under the dark robe, skillfully pushed into her without a word. The slightly upward glans was rubbing the tender flesh of her inside, from the gentleness at the beginning to the overbearing force later, opening her, tearing her, invading every inch of her in every second, until her narrow and moist passage was completely stretched and filled up.

"Ahhh...!"

His dick... the dick that has exhilarated her so much, now entered her body again, and was thrusting faster and faster.

He fucked her again.

"Oooh..."

Body and flesh rubbing fiercely, Chloe no longer minded crying in the doctor’s arms, nor did she mind telling him that she loved him enough to die for him. The ecstasy brought by sweet sex made her unable to restrain the tears pouring outwards.

[...]

"...I feel very relieved about the quality of this piece of glass. The designer and the constructor of Site-19 must receive a gold medal reward... Otherwise my bureau should have already been shaking. It really is made for preventing containment breach!"

Dr. Salva stood up, hands stayed on his desk, mouth agape with incredulity. At some point, the surveillance room has become crowded as another research team squashed inside.

"Turn the camera angle down a bit! This has to be recorded! No, not for perverted reasons... You know how much I wanted to learn about SCP-049’s anatomy? If we won’t risk our lives to approach it, then profit from this opportunity created by D-74799!"

"But doctor, I’m afraid it’s too late! The haze formed by their hot breath has blurred the window... It is even more invisible now!"

[...]

"Aaah...ah...huh...ahhhh... O... O’Four-Nine -- !"

"...Please, fuck me... and let me die in your arms..."

Chloe was gasping madly, begging for the doctor to pound her harder. Incoming orgasmic waves have completely shattered her last mental defence. She has even wondered, if their relationship could continue this way, how good would it be?

"Oooh... sweetheart... if you die, who else can I have sex with...?"

SCP-049 has liberated her wrists as she tried to break away from his restraint. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, but he immediately grabbed her waist to achieve deeper penetration to satisfy her fervent desire. Fear of falling down, the girl then supported the windowsill with elbows, feet crossed and hooked together on the doctor’s back, making her hips slightly hung in the air. _Not bad at all_ , she thought, and started to sway her body back and forth following the rhythm of his vigorous thrusts, each time pushing closely against his groin. The more they made love, the more they matched up seamlessly in both movement and coordination.

_Moaning, the sound of skin bumping_ _, and the_ _noise made by_ _her back wiggling_ _against the glass_ _window._ _All th_ _ese,_ _enough to make her forget the_ _date, the time,_ _and where she_ _really_ _is_ _._

"Mmmm... I'm almost there, O’Four-Nine... Almost coming... What... what about you?"

SCP-049 didn’t answer. He shoved his hips forwards, reaching the spot that made her squeal in joy, one hand slapped on the humid glass to steady himself, leaving a clear palm print on the misty window. He then retreated a bit smoothly, and as if employing the last degree of force to split her apart on purpose, his dick thrust back in, stretching her tender vaginal wall along the way and firmly attacked the entry of her womb again, the core of her inside.

"Huh... huhhh..."

Four, five, six, or more, she lost the count of how many times he continued thrusting erratically before releasing a considerable amount of semen into her womb and then fell over her body.

He didn't manage to ask her this time, just uncontrollably wanted to leave everything inside her.

[...]

" _Mierda_ for Christ’s sake, 049! You are nearly giving me a heart attack!"

With that palm print suddenly appeared on the observation window after hearing a heavy thud, Dr. Salva almost cursed. He let out a gasp of startle, then cast a frustrating glance back at other colleagues. Obviously, no one could calmly deal with this surprising scene.

"Really cunning, SCP-049... I thought we could at least observe something that would be beneficial for the analysis of its physical anatomy, but we ended up having only voice recording available to us..."

"Perhaps, Dr. Salva, your perception of SCP-049 has to be changed. That girl... I mean, D-74799, really has a trait that makes our Plague Doctor obsessed. The worst is that... I actually think they are a good match? She is beautiful, indeed, everyone knows it, and 049, ummm, is like... not bad either?"

"I’ll let you think of it, as long as you respect the rules and regulations of the Foundation. Any union between humans and anomalies is prohibited. Forbidden. Not allowed. Get it?"

"Then another tricky problem lies in front of us, doctor. What will you do if she gets pregnant...? The child will probably also be an anomaly. It must be secluded and secured in a confined chamber since the first moment of birth and we must send another Class-D to babysit it before we figure out its properties? That will be quite unethical..."

"What's so ethical about human experimentation anyway?"

Dr. Salva sighed.

"Let's wrap up."

The discussion in the surveillance room gradually faded away. The camera in the containment chamber was still on its duty, but right there was a pair of undisturbed lovers, clinging to each other, for a long, long time.

[...]

"Take me, O’Four-Nine... Take me with you... I can't imagine one day, for some reasons... separated from you..."

Snuggled into the doctor’s arms, Chloe was begging SCP-049 to take her away, to wherever he would go.

Until the doctor carried his exhausted princess to the other side of the chamber where his bed was located, she still kept mumbling similar words. Her arms hooked on his shoulders and refused to let go, though he has already become a black and white shadowy figure in her blurred vision that couldn’t clearly identify his expression anymore.

[...]

"Well, well, well, D-74799, you know what? After all this, I had a headache. A very awful headache."

Dr. Salva was massaging his temples with fingers, eyes full of fatigue.

"How can I help you with a headache? I’m not a doctor. You should ask for some Aspirin pills, Dr. Salva."

"Doctor, doctor, I’m becoming sensitive to this word now!"

"..."

"Back to our subject. So, you both, _did_ it?"

He approached the microphone and asked, trying to form the question in a less explicit way.

Chloe stayed silent, hands holding together uneasily.

"Speak."

"You’ve already seen it all."

"Did it force you?"

_For him, this has to be forced. Why would she want to engage into some carnal affairs with an anomaly that human barely comprehends?_

"No!"

"O’Four-Nine has never forced me!"

She clenched her fists, feeling the anger suddenly taking over her mind. SCP-049 has never forced her to do anything. She hated their wild guesses about him. These researchers once bragged that, using her as a bait, they were ready to explore the doctor’s emotional world, but they have never studied this subject in an unbiased, impartial manner. If some beliefs were deeply ingrained from the very beginning, what would be the use of conducting further researches?

_The fact is, they love each other, and these researchers won't understand a bit of it._

"Have you developed feelings for it?"

More boring questions came in a row, asked by that dry voice.

"I love him."

"What about SCP-049?"

"If you want me to tell you more, well, in fact, we had our first sex on the third day after the acquaintance."

She answered in a calm tone.

"I didn’t want to be caught by your cameras, so that we did it in the blind spot."

"W - What?"

This reaction wasn’t unexpected.

"Probably it was love at first sight. I don't know if I got it right, but it just makes sense and I’m currently unable to think of another explanation."

She continued, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Dr. Salva was frowning with an embarrassing expression.

"..."

"...You crazy girl... You definitely deserve better."

He threw out such a weird sentence, then started to organise piles of documents on the bureau. She knew he would end the interview soon and she could finally go down to the cafeteria to have some food for lunch. After the recreation time, she would return to SCP-049's containment chamber and spend the rest of the day with him.

"Human beings are no better, doctor. Especially for those who sentenced me to death, and those who 'recruited' me to the Foundation with false promises, they are even less qualified to prescribe what I deserve. I’m willing to be with him, and this is my choice as a woman."

She then saw the vague silhouette of Dr. Salva in white scientist coat lighting a cigarette and walking out of his office.


End file.
